Why?
by LittleChinaDoll
Summary: Severus Snape. The most hated teacher at Hogwarts. What happens when he falls for a most unlikely student? What happens when that student is the object of the Dark Lords desires?
1. Her?

I do not own anything relating to Harry Potter...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Detention, Ms.Weasley." Professor Snape's voice rang through the classroom. Ginny looked up, surprised out of her daydream. She grimaced and nodded.  
  
"Yes Professor." She said quietly. She was saved from having to say anything more, as the bell rang, signaling the end of class. She gathered her things and walked out with the rest of her year, head down as always, not making eye contact. They all walked to the Great Hall. The other students, laughing and talking, took seat.  
  
Ginny took her usual seat at the very end of the table, far from everyone else. She looked down the table, glancing at Harry. She sighed. 'He never even looks at me.' She thought, watching him put an arm around one of the fellow Gryffindors. Harry had turned into something of a lady's man over the past years. She barely ate and stood, heading back down to the dungeons for her detention.  
  
Severus Snape sat at his desk, correcting papers. It had not escaped him that the youngest Weasley was doing very poorly in his class as of late, whereas she was usually exceptionally good. He heard a soft knock at the door. "Come in." He called without looking up. He heard her clear her throat a few moments later, standing in front of his desk. "Sit." He said silkily, not looking at her.  
  
Ginny did as she was told, and sat in one of the desks near the front of the class. She looked out the window behind him, daydreaming. A soft smile appeared on her lips, her eyes glazed over, as she imagined Harry picking her up on his broomstick after winning the Quidditch cup, and asking her to be his girlfriend. She lost all sense of time.  
  
Snape looked up a few moments after correcting the last paper, and caught the look on her face. He could not deny that the pale, freckled redhead sitting before him was terribly inviting. He watched the look on her face for quite some time before snapping out of it, cursing himself for letting himself think that way about a student.  
  
"I hardly think failing potions is reason to smile, Ms.Weasley." He said coldly, about twenty minutes after she had walked in.  
  
Ginny was snapped out of it by his cold voice. "I'm sorry, Professor." She said quietly, not meeting his eyes. She had never gotten a detention from Snape before, and was a little anxious as to what he would make her do. He surprised her by standing and walking over, standing right in front of her. She looked up as his hands gripped the desk, him leaning down to be level with her.  
  
Snape slouched so he could look right at her, without her looking away. His black eyes clashed terribly with her auburn ones as they stared at each other for several minutes. He felt an insane urge to reach over and flatten one stray strand of her bright hair. "Ms.Weasley." He started, keeping his voice as cold as he could, which was difficult, being so close to her. Everything about her seemed to emanate innocence and fire at the same time. "You are doing very poorly in my class." He said, still staring at her.  
  
Ginny nodded. "I know, sir." She could feel his breath on her face as he spoke, and unconsciously moved back slightly, not being able to go very far because of the desk. His dark eyes seemed to bore a hole right through her. There was a small clatter as her quill slipped off the desk and landed on the floor. She bent down to pick it up.  
  
Snape was glad for the dropped quill. He had not been able to pull his eyes from her. He took this time to step back from the desk. "Be sure you work harder. It would be a shame to have to fail so talented a witch." He said silkily. "Now leave." He couldn't stand having her there before him, all alone in this big room. He growled silently at himself for even thinking such a thing. He was old enough to be the girl's father!  
  
Ginny looked startled as he walked away from her. That was it? Surely it wasn't... "Professor?" She asked timidly. Her voice cut through Snape's demeanor. "Get out NOW." He growled at her, his back to her. If she stayed one more moment, he feared he would not be able to hold back.  
  
Ginny quickly gathered her things and fled the dungeon's, scared by his tone. She ran, her long hair flying out behind her. She ran all the way to the Gryffindor common room, her cheeks flushed. She quickly went up to her room and sat on her bed, wondering what had just happened. 'I just had a detention with Snape...And he was NICE?' She thought wonderingly.  
  
Snape sat at his desk, wondering what had come over him. He had never thought about any of his students as more than sniveling brats. Why now? Why HER? He could still smell her in the room. She smelled of vanilla and strawberries, a very clean and inviting smell. He growled and stood, going into his rooms and remaining there the rest of the night, willing her out of his mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ There ya go all you SS/GW shippers! Well, eventually I *think* it will go there. *evil smile* let me know what you think! 


	2. A Surprise Encounter

I do not own anything relating to Harry Potter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron looked up from copying Hermione's notes as his sister came downstairs. It had been a few days since her detention with Snape, which she had all but forgotten about. "Hey Gin-bug." Ron called with a smile. It worried him that she was such a loner. She always walked with her head down, clutching her books to her chest as though she were afraid of being seen.  
  
Ginny looked up, her big eyes unfocused for a moment. "Hello, Ron." She said softly and kept walking. She left the common room and headed down to the library in an attempt to get her work done, but where she would more than likely spend the entire time daydreaming.  
  
As soon as she was gone, Ron turned to Hermione. "'Mione, maybe you can talk to her. She won't listen to me." Hermione had also been watching the younger girl, a frown on her face. She didn't like what she was seeing in Ginny either. She looked at Ron and nodded. "I'll talk to her later tonight. Now, who led the goblin wars?" Ron groaned and turned back to his work.  
  
Severus Snape looked away from the book he had plucked from the shelf on advanced potions. He glared over at a few students whispering, and they immediately stopped upon seeing the Potions Master's face. He pulled the hint of a smile, amused at how much power he held over his students. He scanned the library as he made to head out, and caught sight of a flash of bright red hair, hunched over a table.  
  
'Don't do it. Walk away from her.' He growled to himself, but his body was obviously thinking differently as he wove through the stacks, his black robes billowing around him. He stopped, half hidden, and watched her profile. Even the way she breathed intrigued him more than anything he could remember. He walked slowly behind her and placed a large hand on her slim shoulder.  
  
Ginny smiled softly as she daydreamed about Harry sweeping her away in his arms, telling her he had always loved her best. She jumped at the hand on her shoulder, and whirled around to find Professor Snape looking down at her. She looked up at him, eyes a little wider than usual, wondering if she had done something wrong, again.  
  
Snape frowned inwardly at the look on her face. He snatched his hand away as though she had burned him. "I hardly think dreaming will improve your grade, Ms.Weasley." He hissed at her. Her skin looked so soft, so delicate. He longed to reach out and feel if it was how it looked. He growled at himself for thinking that way. 'She is too young for you, Severus. And a student.' He tried to convince himself, but as he stared down into her big eyes, he had to fight from touching her. He even took a step back to put more distance between them.  
  
Ginny saw him take a step back, and saw the look on his face change ever so slightly. "Is something wrong, Professor?" She asked quietly. She noted a hint of a shiver passed through him as she spoke. The look in his eyes scared her. She had spent years watching other people, and if he wasn't who he was, she almost thought he had a crush on her. But that would be crazy...Not to mention illegal.  
  
"Get back to your work." He hissed at her, turning quickly from her. He cursed himself under his breath for allowing her to get to him. Her innocence was too much for him. He wanted to take that innocence, take her. He retreated to his rooms, carelessly throwing the book he had been so involved in less than 20 minutes ago, to the floor. Very uncharacteristically for him, he sat at his desk and allowed his mind to wander.  
  
For the first time he could remember since he himself had been a student, he allowed himself to dream. He could smell her on his clothes, his hand felt warm still from the contact with her shoulder. He could see her clearly in his mind, her big, childish eyes, fiery red hair, slim body. He felt himself shudder as she walked towards him, her voice spinning around him. Severus, she would whisper, holding her arms to him.  
  
He went to her, wrapping her tiny frame and holding her against him, as she raised her head, looking for his kiss. He could feel the silkiness of her hair against his hand, her moist lips as he pressed his down to her.  
  
The bell for class rang, and he growled at himself for allowing his mind to wander. He saw with utter disgust at himself, that he could not teach his class in the condition he was in. He growled and retreated to his bathroom as the 6th years entered his classroom, totally unaware of the professor's dilemma.  
  
Ginny took her usual seat in the back of the classroom, laying her things upon the desk. A few minutes later, none other than Draco Malfoy came walking in, deliberately knocking her things to the floor. "The little Weasel." He drawled. "I would think your parents would buy you a better face. Oh wait, you parents can't afford to buy dirt." He sneered. Ginny felt her face grow hot but she made no move to say anything. She leaned down to retrieve her things, but her parchment was now torn under Malfoy's shoe.  
  
Malfoy was about to insult her further, when there was a swish of black robes, and a dark voice said, "Mr.Malfoy, twenty points from Slytherin." The entire class, including Malfoy, looked up at Professor Snape, who, for the first time ever, had taken points from his own house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yes, I am leaving a cliffy...I might write more today, I dunno. Review and maybe I will! *wink* 


	3. Questions

I do not own anything relating to Harry Potter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco looked up at the head of his house, taken completely by surprise. "Sir?" He said, his voice disbelieving. Snape gave him an icy look and Draco quickly swallowed back any opposition. "I was sent to ask you about..." Draco was cut off by Snape holding his hand up. Snape leaned down and retrieved Ginny's torn parchment, repairing it with a flick of his wand and setting it on her desk.  
  
Ginny was just as surprised as the rest of the class. Her amber eyes wide in surprise, she barely mumbled a thank you to the Professor. He simply walked away from her, a stunned Draco following. "Your assignment." Snape growled and flicked his wand, ingredients and instructions appearing on the board as he turned to speak to Draco.  
  
Ginny sighed and began working on her potion. She worked alone, as usual, her bright hair falling in her face as she worked meticulously on the difficult potion. She had to squint to see the instructions and kept working in silence, not uttering a single word of complaint.  
  
Draco had left, and Snape took the time to pretend to be scowling at them all, when his eyes were focused on the little redhead at the back of the class. He noticed her squinting to see, and as she put her head back down, he waved his wand, and the instructions were there on her desk, where she could easily refer to them. He stood from his desk, and made his rounds of the classroom, inspecting the potions of his students, keeping most of his attention on Ginny.  
  
Ginny gave a small start as she saw the parchment with the instructions appear on her desk. She looked up to see who had done it, but all the students were hunched over their own cauldrons. She gave a confused look and returned quickly to her own, seeing Snape's unwavering dark coal eyes on her.  
  
Snape wanted nothing more than to dismiss his class and take her back to his rooms, but he knew that would be impossible. 'A student, Severus. She is but a student.' He told himself over and over, chanting it like a mantra in his head. He walked over to her and stood behind her, watching her carefully cut up the ingredients, watching her small hands pick them up and gingerly put them in. He found himself wondering what those hands would feel like against his skin. He hastily walked away from her and on to another group.  
  
Ginny could practically feel his breath on her neck as she worked. She was even more careful than before, making sure not to add too much bicorn horn. She sighed in relief as he walked away, yelling at Colin for being incompetent. She grimaced slightly but let it pass, thankful it wasn't her. The class ended without any more incidents and the students filed out.  
  
Snape found himself watching her leave, the gentle swish of her hips, the way her long hair bounced as she walked...He cursed himself silently and retreated to his rooms to prepare for his next class.  
  
Later on that night, Ginny was reading by the fire in her common room. Hermione took a seat beside her. "Hey Ginny. What's new?" Hermione smiled friendlily. Ginny looked up, apparently startled at being interrupted.  
  
"Nothing." Ginny said quietly, retreating back to her book. Hermione sighed and placed one hand on the book, forcing Ginny to lower it and look at her. "Ginny, we're all worried about you. You're always so quiet and alone. Tell me what's going on."  
  
Ginny frowned. "Nothing is going on. I'm fine." She closed her book and stood. "I'm going off to bed. Goodnight Hermione." She said. She walked upstairs, changing into her nightgown and crawling under her covers. Little did she know, that this particular scenario was playing in a certain professor's mind, although his had QUITE a different ending...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, this one is shorter than most of the others, and pretty boring now that I read it over...Oh well. I promise next chapter will get more exciting! Thanks for the reviews and tell everyone about it! Keep reviewing! They make this sad college girl happy! 


	4. Qudditch and a Happy Snape

I do not own anything relating to Harry Potter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quidditch. Professor Snape hated the game. This particular match was to be between Gryffindor and Slytherin, so he was obliged to be there. It had been several days since he had had Ms.Weasley in his classroom, and was desperate to hear her voice, watch her as she carefully added ingredients or scribbled on her parchment. His dark eyes scanned the stands for the glimpse of red. He found her and settled back in his seat, pretending to watch and be interested in the game, but his focus was entirely upon her.  
  
Ginny sat snuggled in between Hermione and Hagrid, watching the game. She didn't much like to be outside with all the people screaming in her ears, but Hermione had insisted she come and support Harry and Ron. She sighed and looked up, but her eyes moved to the teachers' box, where she found Professor Snape watching her. It sent a shiver down her spine and she pulled her robes tightly around her, feeling eerily like Snape was watching her more than a teacher should...  
  
For one brief moment, their eyes connected. Snape hurriedly looked away when she looked up at him, his eyes idly following the close match. After a few moments, he thought it safe to return his gaze back to her. Wait...where was she? In the few moments he had looked away, she had left the stands. His eyes moved frantically and caught her a small ways away. She looked unstable and Snape left the stands, irresistibly drawn to her.  
  
Ginny had persuaded Hermione to let her leave, claiming she had homework to do. Hermione had grudgingly allowed her to go. Ginny was only a few meters from the stands, when she started to feel queasy. She put a small hand over her stomach and almost fell backwards, but was caught by a pair of strong hands around her waist. She turned to see who it was, expecting Colin or someone to be behind her. Her amber eyes widened when she saw it was in fact, her Potions professor.  
  
"Are you alright, Ms.Weasley?" His voice called down to her. Snape could not let go of her waist. His long hands almost touched she was so small. He could feel her being so close to him and he noticed a slight problem in his trousers that would grow into a large problem if he remained near her. He let go quickly, immediately regretting the loss of her warmth from his hands.  
  
Ginny looked up at him, almost a full foot taller than she. "I'm alright Professor." She said in that quiet way of hers. Black bore into amber as their eyes clashed. Snape cleared his throat and stood a little taller, wrapping his black robes around himself. He cursed his body beneath his breath, angry that she got to him in so personal a way. It had been so long since he had touched a woman...But no. She was not a woman, she was a girl.  
  
"On your way then." He glared at her, not at all pleased with the frightened look she gave him as she nodded and obediently went back to the castle. Snape growled and followed her. He was determined to not let his body get the better of him, but he wanted more than anything to hold her, crush her body to his, ravage her with his mouth, his hands. He shook his head and barked out her name.  
  
Ginny turned, eyes wide as she saw the angry professor approaching her. She trembled lightly. "Professor?" She asked. She knew she hadn't done anything wrong, so why was he so upset? She followed him down to the dungeons, utterly perplexed. He closed the door behind them and ordered her to sit. She did so quickly and watched as he sat behind his desk, hands folded as he stared at her.  
  
Ginny shifted in her seat, dropping her eyes from him. Snape just watched her fidget for a few minutes before she finally looked up at him. He could control himself no longer. He stood and menacingly went over to her, his hands on the top of the desk as he brought himself down close to her. "Virginia." He said in a whisper, so unlike his usual voice that she was startled, almost too startled to notice how his hand grazed her cheek.  
  
Snape pulled back from her and cleared his throat. He tossed a piece of parchment at her. "The essay you handed in was abominable. I want another, much better one." He said gruffly and ordered her out. Ginny left quickly, unnerved by his actions. She frowned and headed to the common room. 'Did he use my first name? Did he touch my cheek?' She tried to brush it off as an accident, but the feel of him so close was still there, and she shivered as she went upstairs.  
  
Snape watched her leave, cursing himself for not being able to hold back. Thank Merlin she noticed nothing amiss. He returned to the stack of work on his desk. The rest of the day, he was in an unusually good mood, not taking any points from Gryffindor, the feel and smell of her, strawberries and vanilla, were at the forefront of his mind...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, so a little more into Snape's obsession. Will Ginny return his affection? Or will she just think he's nutters? Review to find out! Remember, reviews make this college girl happy to be here!  
  
Love, Becca 


	5. Detention

I do not anything related to Harry Potter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A week had gone by, quite uneventfully. Professor Snape had managed to completely ignore her in class, even though the smell of her permeated his mind every time he caught sight of her. Ginny in turn, stayed very quiet, as usual. She was slowly doing poorer and poorer in his class, and he felt obliged to give her a detention when the vanishing potion she brewed turned the rat into a ballooned rat.  
  
Later that night, Ginny slipped unnoticed out the portrait hole. The dream team didn't make any move to show that they noticed her leaving. Ginny longed to be a part of their group, to join in their adventures. To be at Harry's side. She sighed as she walked down to the dungeons, her hair bouncing limply on her shoulders. Most of the time she didn't bother to do anything with it, and today was one of those days.  
  
She knocked on the door leading to the Potions classroom a few minutes later, just as the clock hit 10 PM. "Come in." Answered the deep, silky voice of Professor Snape. "Sit down." He commanded, not looking up from his desk, where he was grading papers. Ginny obediently took a seat in front of him, but just to the side. Snape looked up as the scent of strawberries and vanilla entered his mind once more. His eyes locked with hers for a brief moment.  
  
"Ms.Weasley, you do know why you are here, do you not?" He asked in a condescending tone. Ginny nodded softly. "Yes, sir." She answered, but nothing more passed her lips. Snape looked at her, his hands folded over his desk. She was sitting hunched over, hair falling in her eyes, hands on her lap beneath the desk. He stood and walked over to her, taking her chin in his hand and tilting it upward. He fought against himself not to kiss her and walked away, returning behind his desk. "I like to see who I am looking at, Ms.Weasley."  
  
Ginny was startled at how gentle his hands were as he lifted her head to look at him. His coal black eyes stared intently at her, as though studying, or memorizing her. She shivered involuntarily but dared not look away. Snape cleared his throat, seeing the look on her face as he watched her fidget uneasily in her chair. "I expect to see an improvement in short order, Ms.Weasley. Or shall I be forced to place you in remedial potions?" He said with a sneer, hiding what he really wanted to do with her.  
  
Ginny shook her head. "No, sir. I will work harder." She said quietly. Her voice probed at his mind, and he longed to hear her use his first name, as he longed to use hers. He shook the thoughts from his mind. "Very well. This is a detention, so I shall require you to wash out all the cauldrons." He told her and pointed to the table where the cauldrons were now stacked. "Get to work; it may take you some time." He returned to his papers.  
  
Ginny sighed inwardly and stood, going over to the cauldrons. She frowned, seeing the state they were in. She worked on cleaning them, her hair falling into her face. Snape looked up from his papers and watched her. He saw the way she stretch to reach for the towel, the way she had to stand on tiptoe to reach the cauldrons in the back. She felt oddly like someone was watching her, but every time she looked behind her, Snape was hunched over his papers. She shook it off, keeping to her task.  
  
Snape had not corrected a single paper after she had come in. He sat at his desk, quill poised, his eyes fixed entirely upon her. He spent the entire 2 hours it took her to clean, just watching her, wanting more than ever to take her and make her his.  
  
Ginny turned as she was done, sore, sweaty and dirty. "Finished, Professor." She said in a tired voice. Snape rose and walked over to the desk, his black robes billowing behind him as he walked to inspect her work. He nodded. "Very well. Do not forget this talk." He said, a tiny hint of something else in his cold voice.  
  
Ginny nodded and fled the room, going upstairs and to her dorm, climbing into bed and falling asleep, her arms sore from scrubbing. A second after she was gone, Snape whispered to the empty room, "Goodnight, Virginia."  
  
"A Weasley? Really, Severus, I would have expected better of you." Said a suave, deep voice from behind the open door of the classroom. Snape spun angrily and out stepped a certain blonde-haired man.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wow...this chapter was hard to write. Thank you all my reviewers! Please keep them coming, and new readers are more than welcome to brighten this girl's day during finals by reviewing as well! MUAH!  
  
Here's where I get to reply to all your reviews! WOO!  
  
Jorrn- Yeah, I imagine Ron would be pretty shocked! Hmm....I totally agree with you. What's the big difference between one year? Maybe it's just because she's Ginny, the sweet innocent one... *shrugs*  
  
Kyra- yes, Ginny did play Quidditch, but in this story I'm saying she gave it up after Harry came back from his ban  
  
BlackKat- Reviews make me SO happy!  
  
Lumos- I know, I tend to use that word a lot. Maybe I should invest in a thesaurus. : p  
  
Daintress- No I do NOT have a crush on any of my professors. (Anyone who went here would see why)  
  
Janisq- I have read plenty other teacher/student fics, and only a few were rated R. So no, I believe there is nothing in here that is R-rated  
  
Yvette- You can go under search and find a few, but the ones I found were all where Ginny falls for Snape. I dunno about you, but I like it the other way around!  
  
Wongster- Yeah I noticed a lot of people do that.  
  
Lyra- I love Harry Potter! I have a few friends here at college that I sucked them into 'Potterverse' :p  
  
Lizzybelle- I believe you can use your login page and edit story.  
  
Kuh-ris- The smell came from when me and a friend were talking and I decided to use it because he can't think of strawberries the same way ever again. LOL  
  
Pheonix- Yeah, Snape's childhood WAS pretty crappy, wasn't it?  
  
Everyone else that gave positive reviews, THANK YOU SO MUCH. You guys have no idea how happy I was when I saw all these reviews. Please keep them coming!  
  
All negative reviews, thank you for reviewing, even if they WERE not happy, because you push me as well to keep writing. And it is not pedophilia because 16 is the legal age for consent. 


	6. No Way Out

I do not own anything relating to Harry Potter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucius Malfoy smirked, his left eyebrow rising slightly at the look on Severus Snape's face. Lucius walked in, his elegant robes trailing behind him. "I daresay young Ms.Weasley is a bit out of your league." Lucius said, his cool grey eyes watching the Potions master carefully.  
  
Snape straightened, the soft look that had been in his eyes only moments before, washed away completely, replaced by one of unmasked loathing. "I want nothing to do with Ms.Weasley, Mr.Malfoy. The girl was merely serving a detention." Severus said brusquely, a harsh coldness in his voice. He turned from Lucius and returned to his desk, papers strewn before him.  
  
Lucius wasn't about to accept that as an answer. "I think you have grown soft, Severus. So many years with Dumbledore have altered your perspective." Lucius's cool voice snaked its way to his ears. He walked forward, his black cane tapping lightly on the floor, sounding much like a clock ticking away the time. "Although, young Virginia may prove to be quite a tomcat in bed. That Weasley temper." Lucius continued.  
  
Snape snapped, pushing out of his chair so violently that he knocked it to the floor, the sound crashing through the empty room. His wand out, he glared at Malfoy Senior. "Do not dare think such a way of her. She is a beautiful, innocent girl." He hissed, not thinking of his words until it was too late.  
  
Lucius gave a superior smile, knowing he now had something over Severus at last. "An innocent girl that you would like to break, wouldn't you, my friend?" He said in a haughty voice. "Such innocence in so young a girl is a pleasure to take, as you well know." He drawled, reminding Snape of his days as a Deatheater. "How would it go if word got out you were lusting over students, I wonder?"  
  
Snape faltered as Lucius's words hit him. In the days when he too had followed Lord Voldemort, many girls had found themselves beneath him. He did not want to remember just how many girls he had destroyed. "The past is over, Mr.Malfoy." He said, albeit a little shakily. To think of putting Virginia through what he had done to so many others, it was unthinkable.  
  
Lucius gave that superior smirk once more. "Ah, you do not deny you want to claim her. I suggest we come to a little.agreement." Snape's eyes shot up, burning hatefully into the steel eyes before him. "An agreement? Of what, might I inquire? You have nothing I desire." Snape said.  
  
"Ah, but you do. The Dark Lord requests your company in a few days time. He is growing back to power, as you well know. I suggest you do not disobey him. There will be an.offering, if you will on that night." Lucius drawled, almost lazily.  
  
Snape growled in fury. "And if I refuse?" Malfoy smirked at him. "Then Dumbledore will learn of your.situation with Ms.Weasley, by a very reliable source. My son. I doubt very much you would continue in your job here." Snape was at a loss for words. Malfoy was right. If Dumbledore knew his dark little secret involving Virginia, he would be sacked on the spot.  
  
"You will know when you are called." Lucius smirked and walked out of the office, knowing he had won. Little did Severus know what it was being offered in a few days' time.  
  
As Lucius left, Snape slammed his fist down upon his desk. "Dammit!" He did not want to go to another meeting, especially not when an 'offering' was being made. He had seen enough of those to know what happened at one of these meetings. Some child, usually female, would be defiled and destroyed by the Dark Lord, then tossed aside, left to die, or to be handled by others in the Deatheater circle until they were satisfied. But he could not put Virginia at risk. He could not allow himself to get sacked and torn away from her forever. He had no choice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope you all liked this chapter! It's sort of dark and sort of light.I dunno.I just aced an exam and failed another.*sigh* Please review! It would make me so happy!  
  
Becca  
  
Dixie- Ginny is 16 in this story.  
  
Kryptonite- The legal age for consent is 16.In order to be filmed/buy anything or to be married you must be 18 


	7. The Meeting

I do not own anything related to Harry Potter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Snape was relieved and disappointed that he did not have Virginia in his class for the next two days. He watched her in the Great Hall, but he couldn't for very long, Draco Malfoy following every move he made. He felt sick that he was being manipulated by the Malfoy's, but he could do nothing about it. He had to protect Virginia, in any way he could.  
  
The second night, very late, he was awaken by a deep throbbing pain in his forearm. He carelessly threw his covers off and dressed in his black robes, his Deatheater robes carefully hidden underneath. He walked through the halls and out the front door, going deep into the Dark Forest, where he knew the meeting would be held. He took his place in the circle, waiting.  
  
Lucius was already there, standing a pace in front of the circle, smirking under his hood, his steel colored eyes on Snape. Lucius knew what was going to happen, and he wanted to see the look on Snape's face when he realized it. Two deatheaters emerged from the dark trees, a small girl between them.  
  
The girl whimpered softly as the dragged her quite easily to the center of the circle. She had light blonde hair and big, scared blue eyes. Snape focused his eyes down, not wanting to see the pain and fear in the girl's innocent eyes. He was a prat, yes, but he did not like seeing innocent people suffer at the hands of monsters like them.  
  
A tall, almost grotesque figure walked into the clearing, and all in the circle bowed down. "Get up." The high-pitched voice of Lord Voldemort ordered them. "Tonight...A very sssssspecccccial meeting takessss placcccccce." He made his way to the girl, who, by a wave of a wand by one of the deatheaters that brought her in, was now floating mid-air, on her back, her long hair almost reaching the ground.  
  
A long, cold hand traced the shaking girls' cheek. He gave a high-pitched laugh, seeing her reaction to him. He faced the circle. "Never before hassss one of usssss been a student at Hogwartssssss, and a deatheater....She will be the firsssssst."  
  
Snape frowned, he had never seen this girl before, and he knew every student at Hogwarts. He forced himself to look up, trying to see who she was. She was wearing Gryffindor robes, and he frowned once more. He had never seen this girl, he was positive of it.  
  
Lucius kept his eyes on Snape, very lightly trembling in anticipation. Not until the very conclusion of the meeting would the girl be revealed and sent back to school. He couldn't wait to see Snape's face when one of his own students had become one of them and he could not stop it or be sent to Azkaban himself.  
  
The small girl whimpered, tears glistening on her skin as Voldemort moved to her legs. "There are wayssssss of insssssuring the mark doesssss not ssssshow." He said, accompanying by murmurs of agreement from the circle. All but Severus and Lucius were watching intently. Snape's eyes were fixed on the ground, Lucius's fixed on Snape.  
  
With a wave of his wand, the girl's underwear slid down her legs and dropped to the forest floor. There was a strangled cry from the young girl as she could do nothing else. Snape refused to look up. Voldemort circled the girl, his ice cold hands fingering her long tresses. Suddenly, he gave a smirk and sank his wand where a wand is never supposed to go. The girl cried out in terror and pain, her voice making Snape want to scream at the indecency of it.  
  
The girl screamed as Voldemort hissed the words for the dark mark tattoo. The mark was now burned into the skin of her cervix, deep in her body, where absolutely no one would find it if they examined her. He removed his wand from her, and the girl dropped to the floor, her blonde hair falling over her as she writhed in pain, her insides feeling as though they were on fire.  
  
There was a roar of approval, during which Snape did not dare look up. His head shot up so fast that it almost snapped however, when he heard Voldemort's next words.  
  
"Welcome to our ranksssssssss, Virginia." Hissed the cold, snakelike voice. And sure enough, where the blonde girl had been, in the same position, was Virginia Weasley.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WHEW! That was a chapter, wasn't it? Lol. Thanks to all my reviewers and please keep doing so! You have NO IDEA how happy I am coming back to the dorm after a final and seeing wonderful reviews! I bet no one was expecting THAT at the end were you? Hehehe. *evil grin" Remember to review so I can get the next chappie up!  
  
Love,  
  
Becca 


	8. The China Doll Is Mine Only

I do not own anything related to Harry Potter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Voldemort let out a high-pitched laugh, followed soon after by the harsh enjoyment of the rather large circle of Dark wizards. Voldemort circled her and pulled her up hard, gripping her upper arm tightly in his long fingers, seemingly enjoying the sharp cry of pain that issued from the young girl.  
  
Snape had to clench his jaw and ball his fists to the point of making himself bleed to keep from rushing and taking her away from all this. He held his ground, however painful it was, knowing it would be far worse if he attempted to stop this. Lucius watched Snape with an expression of glee, enjoying the man's position.  
  
As Voldemort held her tightly in his grasp, Ginny looked up, her amber eyes connecting with Snape's coal black. Tears were staining her cheeks and didn't seem to want to stop. She looked at him with a plea for help, her face crumpling even more upon seeing him do nothing. Snape balled his fists even tighter, ignoring the trickle of blood now issuing forth from his palms.  
  
"Young Virginia and I go a long wayssss back." Voldemort said, smiling a cruel smile down at her. Ginny had looked away from Snape, feeling betrayed that the professor would not help her. She said nothing as Voldemort watched her intently, seeking any signs of emotion from her.  
  
One of the younger DeathEaters suddenly charged forward, obviously delighted in having the girl at their disposal, as he assumed. Voldemort grew furious at this and, a split second later, the DeathEater was on the ground, lifeless. "No one touches her but me!" He announced shrilly, aiming his wand at the circle. "Anyone who thinksssss otherwissssse." He trailed off, all eyes now on the dead body before them.  
  
"Snape." Voldemort's voice rang out clearly in the clearing. Snape dutifully stepped forward. He would do almost anything to get her out of there and away from him. "You are in charge of her. Make sure she doesssss as she issss told. You may use her any way you please, but do not break her." He gleefully looked down, tilting her head up to him. "That will be my pleasssssssure." He hissed just before descending upon her, ravaging her mouth with his, his snakelike tongue charging into her mouth.  
  
Ginny could barely breathe as he invaded her. She tried to pull away but he only kissed her harder. She gave a small whimper and more tears fell down her cheeks. When she was finally released form his mouth, she found herself being flung to Snape and caught up in his arms, what looked like a death grip to them, but was supportive and as gentle as he could to her.  
  
Snape watched with growing hatred and anger as Voldemort spoke and acted. He caught Ginny quite easily and held her as described above. Voldemort instructed him to take her back to the school and answer whatever questions she may have.  
  
"I advissse you not to divulge more than she askssss." Voldemort focused on Severus, and then looked down at Ginny, forcing her to meet his gaze. "You, my little china doll, must not tell anyone about this. Or you will end up much worse than him." He pointed at the figure on the ground, never leaving her face with his eyes. Ginny bit her lip hard and made ever so slight a nod. "Now GO." In minutes, the circle was gone, including Voldemort, leaving Ginny and Snape alone in the clearing.  
  
Snape released his arms, still holding her gently, trying to be comforting. "I am sorry, Virginia." He could not help himself using her first name. They were bonded in Darkness, even if they did not wish to be. Ginny had no strength to fight him, even with words. She sagged limply against him, her head against his chest, the red hair contrasting greatly with his black robes.  
  
Snape picked her up, cradling her in his arms. He carried her back to Hogwarts, keeping in shadows, going directly to his private rooms and laying her on his bed. He wanted nothing more at the moment than to make sure she would be alright, in every sense that he could control.  
  
The moment her head hit the pillow, Ginny was asleep, feeling completely drained of all energy. She did not see nor hear Snape preparing a cauldron to begin a potion to lessen the pain she would surely feel upon waking. Once it was done, he sat beside the bed, watching the gentle rise and fall of her chest, his dark eyes clouded with an emotion he had never felt, much less shown; love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There you are guys! I know it's taken me FOREVER to get another chapter, but I was home on break and didn't get a chance to write. I hope you like this chapter, cause I worked really hard on it. Please leave reviews! In the wake of my being the only girl in an INCREDIBLY hard German class, I look forward to them immensely!  
  
Love, Luck, and Lollipops! Becca 


	9. You Must Disapear

I do not own Harry Potter etc. I do however, own this story line...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was still dark when Ginny awoke, sitting straight up, a scream dieing away on her lips, her amber eyes large with terror. Her breathing was heavy and she looked around wildly, having no idea where she was or how she had gotten there.  
  
Snape had sat by her side this entire time, waiting for her to wake, afraid of what would happen when she did. At least in sleep, he was thankful she could forget. He himself jumped to a standing position as he heard her cry. He took a few steps towards a small table, which his cauldron was resting on. He spooned some of the potion into a cup and returned to her side.  
  
"Ms.Weasley, drink this." Snape held out the cup for her to take. She took it tentatively, her eyes still wide in fear. "It will calm the pain." He added. As she drank it slowly, he could only think of how sorry he was to have put her in this position, and how frail and innocent she looked, even more so now than she had been before.  
  
Ginny drank the potion handed to her, keeping her wide eyes on him. Snape took the cup back and walked to the cauldron, placing the cup on the table. Ginny watched her normally tall standing Potions Master place his hands on the table, shoulders hunched, head hanging low in defeat.  
  
She had just opened her mouth to speak when his dark, sallow voice reached her ears. "I am truly sorry Virginia. This was not, by any stretch of the imagination supposed to happen." He paused. When he spoke again, his voice was pained, tinged with regret. "Not to you..."  
  
"Professor?" Ginny's small voice made him hunch even farther over, his coal black eyes focused on the tabletop below him. Ginny moved from the bed, out from under the covers. She then realized she was missing a rather intimate piece of clothing. She stood, keeping her legs tightly together.  
  
Snape did not turn to her, his eyes closed as he heard her stand. The silence was unbearable however. "It was because it was known that you were cared for. That is the reason you were chosen. It was not the only reason, however." He paused, not wanting to voice any of this, but feeling she had a right to know. "You know already that you were chosen by the Dark Lord 5 years ago. He has not outgrown his infatuation with you." He stopped, listening to her heavy breathing, wishing on everything he owned that the reason for that breathing was entirely different.  
  
"Why didn't you help me...?" Ginny asked, her voice small and without tone. She had always felt out of place with the rest of the school, and this incident only branded her as even more of a loner, of a freak. She had been pained and betrayed deeply by his lack of action.  
  
"Ms.Weasley, if it had been up to me, you would never have had to deal with any harm." Snape informed her. He turned and faced her, his dark eyes boring deep into hers. She took a step back at the intensity in his gaze. Facing Voldemort and being forced into being a DeathEater seemed much more tolerable than the look of complete lust she was receiving from the Potions Master.  
  
"I have to tell Dumbledo..." She was cut off.  
  
"You will tell no one!" He hissed and grabbed her arm tightly, causing her to jump and cry out. His other hand covered her mouth, her eyes even wider with fear and she stood frozen in his grasp. Snape suddenly seemed to realize what he was doing and released her. She stumbled back, her eyes locked on him, her body ready to flee.  
  
"You must disappear. For your safety...And mine." Snape said, his dark eyes boring heavily into her. He looked at himself, ashamed of his thoughts. He made a portkey and instructed her to take hold of it. "Do it, Virginia. I do not want something to happen that we will both regret."  
  
Ginny took the portkey, and found herself in a sparsely furnished flat, what furniture was there, was black and heavy. She shivered at the obvious heaviness and embraced herself, looking around. So many things had happened that night, she didn't know what to think, and she felt numb.  
  
After she was gone, Severus released a deep sigh. One more moment with her and he would not have been able to hold back. He had just about given in, and he had terrified her. He mentally smacked himself and lay down to try and rest for the long day he knew was about to come with the light of the rising sun...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Holy crapola...That took me FOREVER. Lol. Please review this! I really want to know what you guys think. This is starting to branch out totally different from where I started it. So let me know if you like it!  
  
Love, Luck and Lollipops,  
  
Becca 


	10. Hold Fast To Dreams

I do not own Harry Potter etc. I do however, own this story line...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny slowly walked around the small flat, shivering against the darkness. She had landed in what she supposed was the living room. There were three other rooms, a bathroom, a bedroom, and a kitchen. Every piece of furniture there was black, even the bedding was black. She noticed, to her dismay, there were no pictures on the cold white walls to add any color.  
  
She walked into the bedroom and perched on the edge of the bed, head in her hands. Her hair fell over her shoulders and cascaded down her back as she bent her head. She pulled her knees up, holding them to her chest as she cried. She lost all track of time. After she was drained of tears, she curled up in the fetal position in one tiny corner of the bed. If this was Snape's bed, as she presumed, she wanted to be on as little of it as possible, especially after what had happened in his private rooms. She fell asleep to the sound of her heart beating, not waking until she sensed a figure in the doorway...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Snape found that no matter what he did or thought, he could not fall asleep. He stood and dressed, pacing his quarters anxiously. Now he had the girl he had fallen in love with, but she was terrified of him. He growled to himself, once again trying to bring up the fact he had gone to school with her father. It was no use. He knew now he had fallen far too much to turn back.  
  
After an hour or more of pacing, he port-keyed himself to the flat where he had sent her already, needing to see her again. She was his drug, his addiction. He stood in the doorway, his shriveled heart beating painfully in his chest for want of going to her and embracing her slim figure. He watched her lying there, seeing how she breathed, how little she moved. He frowned to see she took as little bed space as possible.  
  
"Ms Weasley." He spoke without a trace of emotion, seeing her sit up and look at him. His dark expression was even darker at the look of trepidation in her dainty features. He could see why people referred to her as 'China doll'. He stayed where he was, not wanting to frighten her any more than he had already.  
  
"I regret that this is the path we must take." He began. He watched her eyes follow every move he made, every formation of words that came from his mouth. "You are not safe in Hogwarts. He knows you are there and he will come for you." He said with dark prophecy.  
  
"Hogwarts is the safest place for anything and everything." She countered, making his head snap towards her. "How could I possibly be safer here." It wasn't as much a question as it was a contradiction. At the school, she found her Potions Master terrifying. But here, in normal surroundings, he was the same as any other man, and she feared him not, save for the lusty look he had given her earlier which still sent a shiver of disgust through her.  
  
Snape frowned, watching her. She was a spitfire when she wanted to be, like now. He had never before seen her so animated. Her eyes glittered and her hair shone like fire against the bland room. When he didn't answer her, she stood, crossing her arms beneath her bosom. "Are you going to answer me, or not?" She challenged, her eyes never leaving his.  
  
"For your information, Ms Weasley, nobody knows you are here but me." That little piece of information brought her courage down a notch and he continued. "If nobody knows you are here, how can they find you? People expect you to be at school, where you should be." He took a few steps into the room. "Unless you want to be Voldemort's little whore..."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened and she took a step back, falling onto the bed. She had never heard him using such crude language and it had surprised her. "Well? Do you?" Snape continued forward, his hands on her arms to pull her into a seated position. She shook her head, trembling.  
  
So close, he could almost feel the way her lips would feel against his, her hands running over his body. He frowned to himself and let go of her, taking a step back. "I thought not." He simply said and turned to leave. He had to get away from her intoxicating presence.  
  
"Professor?" Her voice made him stop, but he did not turn. She took a deep breath and continued. "How long will I have to stay here?"  
  
Snape was surprised at her willingness to stay put. He had half expected a fight from her. He didn't realize how much of an impact the phrase 'Voldemort's whore' had had on the girl. "Until he is defeated." He said darkly, closing his eyes and picturing her movements as he listened. How her delicate hand flew up to her mouth, eyes widening in shock.  
  
"But...that could be years...My family, school, human contact..." Snape stopped her. "They will all have to be postponed. I can bring you your schoolwork and letters from your family if you wish. But no one must know where you are. Not even your parents.  
  
Ginny wilted against the bed, holding the bedpost for support. "Not see my family..." That was the thing that hit her most. "Harry...he'll fight for me." She said in a sudden burst of hope.  
  
Snape frowned deeply as she mentioned the Potter boy. Didn't she realize that he didn't care for her? Snape had seen the way he ignored her, brushed her aside. Why couldn't Virginia see it was HIM, Snape, who was the one fighting for her? "Hold fast to your dreams, Virginia." He said and port- keyed out, leaving her in confusion.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked of the empty room. She frowned and leaned her head against the post. Who was she kidding? Harry wouldn't even realize she was gone. Nobody for that matter would notice until it was time to leave for home. She sighed and stood, resigned to living alone with no contact but her Professor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wow...Oh my gosh you guys! I am SO sorry for waiting so long to get another chapter out! I love this story but it had to be put on a back burner for a while. *cries* I hope to get back into my writing soon, but this college thing is starting to kick my butt. I guess I'll stop rambling now. I'll update again soon, but how long I don't know. It could be a month, it could be tomorrow. I write whenever I get a break from work. Please review! You have NO IDEA how happy I am to read them!  
  
Love, Luck, And Lollipops,  
  
Becca 


	11. Getting a little too comfortable

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or story of Harry Potter. I do own this storyline.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two weeks had passed, Ginny having no contact except Professor Snape. She sat at the small table in the dining room, an open diary, quill and ink in front of her. She had taken to writing to pass the days, that and homework. She never showed him what she was writing, keeping it her secret.  
  
Severus noticed that she took much better care of herself lately. Her hair, which used to most often be limp and dull, had taken on a full, shining look, brightening to its natural fire red. It did not escape Severus how her eyes brightened as she wrote, or as they ate. He often came to her, giving her work, and stayed to share meals with her. He made it a point to eat with her at least once a day. He was finding it more and more pleasant to be around her, even when she realized he was a professor and not simply a friend.  
  
Severus apparated into the flat, a smile tugging at his thin lips as he watched her, silhouetted by the candlelight that surrounded her, from the walls and the candelabra on the table. He had a picnic basket in his hands, with their supper for that night. He watched the expressions on her face, a face he had watched grow from child to woman. He wanted to see what she so diligently wrote about, but she always refused to show him.  
  
Ginny turned around suddenly, and he caught a glimpse of the happiness that had captured her through her writing. "Professor." She greeted him, a resigned warmth in her tone. She was pleased to see him, for he was the only contact she had with the outside world, but he was still her teacher.  
  
Severus dropped his smile the second she turned around. He walked forward and set the basket on the table while she cleared it off. "Call me Severus, Virginia. We know each other well enough by now." He wanted to hear her use his first name so desperately, but she protected herself fiercely.  
  
Ginny paused, the few dishes they would need for dinner in her slender hands, her back to him. She didn't know if it was simply because he was the only voice she had heard in a long time, or if it was something more, but she looked forward to him coming to her. She realized then that she had not moved for several moments; she could feel his eyes on her back.  
  
"You are still my teacher, Professor Snape." She said, not meeting his eyes as she continued to set the table. She finished and went back into the kitchen to get some cups. She returned and stood at her place at one end of the table. She then noticed the placings had been changed. She looked up at him, confused.  
  
"I thought tonight we could eat closer. We always sit so far apart." He said, motioning for her to join him. She slowly walked over and took the seat beside him. It did not escape either of them that the candlelight and the silence were having a very specific effect on the both of them.  
  
"Professor, why do you never date?" Ginny asked, quite innocently, but she was curious. It seemed odd for him to be spending every evening with her rather than with some beautiful woman. She didn't dare look up at him, the silence thick between them.  
  
Severus looked over at her, the light from the candles flickering off of her fair skin. "The answer to that is quite simple, Virginia." He reached over and tilted her head to look at him. "I have not yet found one who intrigues me so much as..." He didn't continue his sentence, his hand still gently holding her chin.  
  
Ginny looked up at him, auburn clashing with black. "As who?" It came out in a whisper. They stayed that way for several more silent minutes. He did not speak, nor did she. Severus moved forward slowly, imperceptibly, until their lips joined in a soft kiss. Her eyes closed involuntarily.  
  
It seemed like forever until they parted, his hand still cupping her chin as he watched her, eyes still closed. He abruptly stood, his chair falling backwards. Ginny's eyes flew open and she looked up at him, surprised and a little scared, although not of him, she was scared of the effect he had on her.  
  
"I will not return." Severus announced, looking down at her. She was perfect in his eyes, in every way, and he had overstepped his boundaries. "I will send you food and your work." He said and apparated out before she could say anything.  
  
Ginny looked at the spot where he had been, her mind swimming. Had she truly just been kissed by the Potions Master? And enjoyed it? Her fingers strayed to her lips, still tingling from his affection. She looked around at the untouched food, the fallen chair. She got up, her mind in a haze. She found her way to the bathroom, the room instantly brightening as it was made to do when someone walked in.  
  
She looked into the mirror, head tilted slightly, trying to find what he had seen in her. All she saw was a skinny, pale girl with too many freckles. She looked down at herself, dressed in a white dress that fell to her knees. She frowned, she looked like a child. "What is happening?" She asked her reflection, which of course, did not answer her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WHEW! Sorry guys! I know it's been a while but I'm sort of having problems with my schooling. DAMN COLLEGE! Anyway, this chapter was a little more fluffy than the others, but don't worry, I have many things up my sleeve, it's just a matter of picking which ones to use. Please review!  
  
Love and lollipops,  
  
Becca 


	12. Potions Class

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor the idea behind Harry Potter. I do own this storyline.  
  
"Harry, have you seen Ginny anywhere?" Ron asked at breakfast, about a week after she had been taken to Snape's flat. Harry and Hermione both shook their heads.  
  
"I haven't seen her since that day I tried to talk to her now that I think about it." Hermione said with a frown, trying to remember the last time she had spoken to the little redhead. Harry also shook his head.  
  
"Hermione's right, but then again, we never see Ginny anymore." Both Harry and Hermione nodded. Ron reluctantly agreed but it still bothered him that she was nowhere to be found. "I'm going to look for her after class." Ron announced to the two, who nodded but weren't too worried about it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had not escaped the students that Snape had been in rather a decent mood as of late. They also never suspected it was because Ginny was warming to him. (AN: This is before the kiss.) He had not taken points from Gryffindor, nor had he humiliated any of them.  
  
"Snape is acting very strange lately." Ron remarked to Harry as they made their way to Potions class. Harry nodded. "I know what you mean. He hasn't taken any points or anything for almost two weeks now. Did you ever find Ginny?" He asked as an afterthought.  
  
Ron shook his head. "No, I can't seem to find her anywhere. She's probably in her room sulking over something or another." He said. He wasn't that worried about his sister, if there wasn't any news from her, she must be alright.  
  
The two friends were soon joined by Hermione, and the Trio entered the classroom. They had gotten accustomed to walking in to a nice atmosphere. Today however, it seemed darker than it had before Snape's 'makeover'. The three exchanged looks and immediately took their seats.  
  
Snape walked into the room in rather a bad temper. He hadn't seen Ginny for a few days, not trusting himself with her and believing she wanted nothing more to do with him. The class was silent, sensing the mood change in their Professor. "I want you all to read chapter 14 and write a 4-scroll paper on the effects of the Veritaserum." He barked at them and sat at his desk.  
  
The seventh years exchanged looks but none dared to make a sound as they all opened their books and began to read. The entire class was spent in silence, no sound except Snape's quill as he marked papers from the sixth years. He came across Ginny's paper and faltered. She had made him promise to give her exactly what the other students had to do, and grade her as such.  
  
He had watched her as she had done that particular paper, biting her lip as she struggled with her wording. An almost imperceptible smile crossed his face as his eyes darted over her handwriting. He didn't care what her paper was about, as long it was her handwriting. He also knew that if she was sitting beside him, she would scold him for being too easy on her.  
  
Ron nudged Harry and moved his head towards Snape, who happened to be...smiling? Harry was so surprised that he dropped his quill. The class turned at the noise and then looked quickly up at Snape, who had stood.  
  
"Mr. Potter, is there something wrong?" He glared at the boy. Harry shook his head quickly and retrieved his quill. Before Snape could say another word, a terrified looking third year came in and told him that the Headmaster wished to see him. Snape glared at his glass. "I warn you all not to misbehave. If I am not back for the end of class you may leave at the correct time." He said and walked out of the room, black robes billowing out behind him.  
  
Hermione turned to Harry. "Harry, what were you thinking? You saw how bad a temper..." This was where Harry interrupted her. "Hermione, Snape was smiling. He never smiles, not at anything." Hermione was silenced for a moment. Ron took the opportunity to speak. "He was reading something and he got this funny look on his face, like he was happy." He said, shuddering at the thought of the Potions Master being happy.  
  
"What's the matter, Potter? Can't hold your quill when you're too involved at goggling Snape?" Malfoy called across the room, causing the Slytherins in the class to laugh.  
  
"Leave it, Harry." Hermione warned and pulled him back to his seat, from which he had gotten up and was ready to hex Malfoy. He sat, although reluctantly, and continued the assignment.  
  
The class ended, and Snape had still not returned. The class packed up and left, the Trio hanging behind. Hermione gave the boys a look. "We're going to be late for..." Harry interrupted her. "I want to see what Snape was so happy with." Hermione frowned. "What if he walks in and catches you?"  
  
The boys ignored her and approached the desk. "Why's he so happy about GINNY'S paper?!" Ron bellowed.  
  
"I believe that is none of your business, Mr.Weasley." The trio turned, terrified looks on their faces as the came face to face with Professor Snape.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ WHEW! I hope you all like this chapter, even if it is pretty much just a filler chapter. It took me all weekend to write this! *pouts* Well, now I'm going to do some reviewer replies.  
  
Jamie Lynn Potter- I'm glad you like it! And I'm nearing the end of school so I'll hopefully have more time to write during the summer.  
  
Elizabeth Turner- I fully agree with you! Tom IS awesome! You never know what kind of surprises are in store *evil smirk* Hmmm...'Eating dinner' could happen! You'll have to keep reading to find out!  
  
Inscribson- I know! I kinda feel bad for her myself. It'll get somewhere soon!  
  
Genesis- I'm glad you keep coming back!  
  
Emma-Trelawny - There aren't enough stories on this pairing. Thank you!  
  
~*sparkli chick*~ - Here ya go!  
  
Emma Grace- Thanks for reading chica! Not our fluffy Gin/Dra! :-p  
  
Ihuntathraeil- I tried to make him not fall too soon. But Snape wouldn't listen to me!  
  
Chico purdue- Yep! Severus was getting antsy so I let in a little fluff. *smiles*  
  
Crystal Frost- I'm glad you like it so much! My fans, (wow that sounds weird!) mean SO much to me! I love hearing from you all! Even long reviews are well received!  
  
To all reviewers- Thanks so much for continuing to read and review! Any newcomers are more than welcome to review and return readers keep coming back and reviewing! It makes me so happy to see what you all think!  
  
Also, I really need a Beta. If anyone knows anyone or if any of you are interested you can email me (amalthea248@yahoo.com) or leave your email in a review. Thanks!  
  
Love, Luck and Lollipops! Becca 


	13. Summoned For The First Time

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places of the Harry Potter world. I do own this story line.

The three turned abruptly, each of them fumbling for something to say. Snape glared at all of them. He swept up to his desk, glancing down to find Ginny's paper staring him in the face, taunting him with its writing.

"I want all of you to move along to your next class. And ten points from each of you for sticking your noses in my business." Snape growled, picking up Ginny's paper and ripping it in half. "Weasley, tell your sister her paper was abominable." He fixed his glare on Harry, who followed Hermione's lead, walking quickly out of the classroom.

Once they were sure they were out of Snape's earshot, and eyeshot, Ron started speaking, his face turning red, starting with his ears. "What is he thinking?! Ginny is not his problem." He fumed. "I'm not going to Herbology. I'm going to find her and give her the earful she deserves!" He stormed down the halls, headed for the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione looked at Harry, her eyes wide. What in the world was going on? Moreover, between Ginny and Professor Snape? "Come on, we'd better follow him. Harry was surprised at her willingness to miss class, but he nodded and followed her to the common room to try to placate Ron.

As soon as the children were gone, Severus moved to his knees to pick up the remains of Ginny's paper and restoring it. He could see her bawling him out for it, and he placed an O on it without reading it. He sat once more at his desk, desperately wanting to go to her, to take her up in his arms, and he knew that was impossible. Even if he did, she could never want him back the way he wanted her.

So he stayed at his desk, thinking of her hair, her eyes, everything about her that had captured him so.

"The great Severus Snape daydreams. How... intriguing." Came Lucius Malfoy's voice. The blonde watched him with his hand perched atop his snake cane that incidentally also held his wand.

Severus looked up at him, a scowl on his features. He put down Ginny's paper and stood, a fleeting thought of killing this infuriating man teasing his senses. "What do you want." He demanded to know, staring at the blonde hatefully.

Lucius tsked. "Now, now, Severus. Is that any way to talk to a superior?" He smiled oily. "The Dark Lord requires his China Doll for dinner tonight. Surely, you can arrange it. She has already received the news by now I daresay." He smirked at the look on Snape's face; a look of pain and anger that anyone would dare hurt Virginia.

"See you tonight." Lucius said and walked out.

Severus stood there for several long moments, fuming angrily. He had said Ginny would already know... he had to get to her. He moved quickly to a floo, and he appeared in the kitchen, looking for her, but she was nowhere to be found.

The few days after his impromptu kiss had left Ginny in quite a state. She had neglected her work, as well as her looks. She had returned to the girl she had been a month before, withdrawn and uncaring of what anyone thought of her. She pondered what he must have been thinking when he kissed her, and if he had felt the same things she had.

This particular day, she was just about to get in the shower, and was dressed in only a robe. A searing pain shot through her lower stomach, right through her uterus and she collapsed to the floor in a small heap. The pain was so great that she couldn't even cry out. This was how Severus found her...

Hey! I know it's been FOREVER since I've put up a new chapter! Forgive me! puppy eyes Well, here ya go with a new one. Please review! I'm feeling a little down lately and it would make my day to get reviews. Thanks to all my readers that keep coming back! And welcome to any new readers!

Love and Lollipops!

Becca


	14. Tears and Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places of the Harry Potter world. I do own this story line.

Ginny lay on the bathroom floor, whimpering softly, her hands over her lower stomach, curled up as tightly as she could possibly get, her hands over her lower stomach, sharp pain shooting through her as if she had been stabbed with an arrow of fire. She didn't hear Severus come in, didn't even realize that he was there until she felt herself being picked up and cradled in a pair of strong arms. She gave a small, strangled whimper and tried to pull away from him, struggled for a long few moments before she screamed and convulsed in his arms, another searing blast of heat shooting through her uterus.

Severus felt an overwhelming rage surge through him as he cradled the young witch in his arms. He couldn't bear the thought of anyone putting her through such pain. It was monstrous to think of this beautiful woman in pain. He scooped her tiny frame into his arms and held her close, tying to soothe her, ironic as it was for him to be doing so. His heart, whatever there was of it, ached for her, crying out with her cries of pain, his own Mark burning in his arm, but the pain was nothing compared to hers.

He cradled her to him, not really wanting to admit how it felt to have her cradled in his arms, if only it was for another reason. He sighed heavily and used one hand to smooth down her unruly curls, taking in the face that she had neglected herself for quite some time, frowning at that. Their kiss had affected him greatly; he didn't dare hope that it had affected her as well.

Severus continued to hold her to him as the pale, thin girl cried in his arms, one hand over her stomach, her other hand clinging to the front of his robes. He walked carefully out of the bathroom and sat on the bed, holding her trembling figure to him, his cheek against her head. He waited to do anything until her trembling had slowed down. "Ginny?" He asked quietly.

Ginny was so hurt that she didn't realize where she was. Her eyes remained closed as he held on to her. At the sound of his voice, she froze, suddenly realizing where she was, and in whose arms she was in. She gave a small, strangled cry and tried to pull out of his arms, but she found she didn't really want to leave his comforting embrace.

Severus held on to her, sensing her hesitation. "Ginny... I know it must hurt. You must be strong. I'm not going to let him hurt you again." He promised her in a quiet voice, kissing the top of her head and rocking her slightly in his lap. No, he didn't care what happened to him. He was not going to let this precious young woman be hurt any more if he could in any way stop it.

Ginny made a small sound and relaxed slightly against him, his words settling somewhere deep in her brain, resting there against the memory of their stolen kiss. She didn't say anything, not really having any idea of what she could say to that. He was her professor, old enough to be her father, but she liked being in his arms, being comforted by him. "What does it mean?" She asked in a nearly silent, pained voice.

Severus felt himself nearly break at her voice and he held her tighter to him, willing her pain to go into him. "It's how he calls you, Ginny. It's how he lets you know that he wants you." He said quietly, knowing that the shudder she gave was at that thought, that the Dark Lord could call her whenever he chose, whenever he felt like having fun with her. She made a small sound and cried out lightly, still clinging to him.

"Don't let go..." She whimpered softly against his chest. She used both hands to cling to the front of his robes, letting herself fully trust him. She whimpered softly. She stayed against him, her stomach pulsing in anger from the burning of the Mark imprinted deep in her. She made a small sound and nuzzled against him, forgetting that she was wearing nothing but a flimsy robe.

This fact did not escape Severus and he held her, closing his eyes as she asked him to not let go. "I'm never letting you go, Virginia Weasley..." He murmured down to her, meaning it with every fiber of his being. He sighed lightly and kissed the top of her head again.

The two remained that way for a good hour or so. She finally pulled back and wiped her eyes with her hands. She made a small sound and finally realized what she was wearing. She flushed a deep crimson and made a small sound, moving to get off his lap. She gave a squeak when he wouldn't let her go and she looked up at him, her dark eyes wide, her hands holding her robe shut.

Severus looked at her, his cobalt eyes watching her closely. "Ginny... I don't regret kissing you." He said softly, keeping one arm around her, his hand resting lightly against her side. He allowed a soft smile to grace his features and he desperately wanted to see her smile back at him. He hoped he wasn't making a complete fool of himself...

Ginny made a soft sound as he said that, and she couldn't ignore the twinge of relief at his words. She simply stared at him, not knowing what he expected her to say. She looked down at his lips as they curled into a smile, finding she could resist smiling a little back up at him. She couldn't think as she watched his lips move slowly towards her, and she emitted a soft cry when they connected softly with hers.

One of her arms moved up to lightly rest on his shoulder, the other keeping her robe shut as they gently snogged, her eyes closing instinctively. His eyes also closed, one hand tangling in the mass of fire that was her hair, holding her to him gently, being careful to not overstep his boundaries as he let himself fall into the pleasure that was her warm kiss...

AN: Hope you all like this chapter! I was in the mood for some fluff so I had to add some. smirks Anywho, look for another update soon! I love hearing from all of you so please review!

Love, Becca


	15. Anger and Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places of the Harry Potter world. I do own this story line.

"Where are they!" Boomed out the voice of none other than a very angry Tom Riddle. He stood in what served as his throne room, pacing angrily as he watched the door to the room, every passing minute they didn't appear only causing his anger to grow. His china doll had failed to arrive, along with one of his most trusted servants Severus Snape, who had been given the task of watching and delivering her whenever she was called.

"My Lord..." Came the timid voice of Lucius Malfoy. "Silence!" Tom's voice bellowed out, causing the man to cringe and cower back. He stepped back into the circle and stood with his head bowed, shamed at being tossed aside. If someone were to look in, they might have laughed at seeing so many elder, respected people cringing before a teenager. But there was nothing funny about this situation. It could very well turn deadly as their leaders anger rapidly grew.

"I sent two warnings!" He growled, continuing to pace the room, her red eyes blazing brightly in his anger. "Doesn't the fool know enough to bring her directly to me!" Tom ranted and raved for a good hour before he sat and glowered, fuming angrily as he thought. "My Lord?" Asked a tentative Lucius once more. He was answered with a curt nod, allowing him to speak. "My son Draco has informed me she has been missing for some time, sir." He spoke hurriedly, his head bowed, not daring to look up at him.

Tom sat straight up at this, his red eyes fixed on the platinum haired man. "Missing?" He repeated his voice deadly calm. "Yes, My Lord." Lucius affirmed. "For days, possibly weeks." He told him. Tom mulled this over in his head for a time, his eyes flashing in anger. He had come to a disturbing conclusion, and was about to blow up when Lucius spoke again. "Moreover, sir, Snape has shown considerable interest in the girl." He was sorry to have spoken a few moments later...

Tom gave a great cry of anger at this news and shot a Crucio at the man, holding it and watching him writhe on the floor. So, Severus had stolen his doll, his toy. He let go of the curse and relaxed, sinking into his chair and closed his eyes. Lucius had the sense to stand and cringe back into the circle, not daring to make a sound. All was silent save for a few whimpers from the younger deatheaters. Tom sat there silently, thinking over his next move. "I want her back." He said suddenly, his voice deathly quiet. "I want her here, and she will never leave my side again." He spoke with such determination, an underlying threat that no one dared to oppose, not that they would have anyway. He stared at them all for a few minutes. "What are you waiting for!" He screamed at them, and watched with satisfaction as they all scurried off to find his doll.

Tom stayed there for several long minutes, thinking. He finally got up and retreated to his rooms. He walked in and pulled open a cedar closet, just big enough for a few articles of clothing. The closet was sealed magically and he undid the spell, opening the doors and looking in. Inside the closet was a gown of black and emerald, lined with crimson, a stunning gown with belled sleeves, a tiny waist and a full skirt. Beside it hung a wedding dress of such stunning beauty, it seemed unreal. He sighed heavily and looked at the white dress, stitched with emerald. He reached into the closet and fingered a single fire-red curl attached between the toe dresses, against the wood. "You will be mine, Virginia. One way or another..."

* * *

"Ron! The girls say they haven't seen her for days. All her things are still here, nothing looks touched." Hermione called, running down the stairs from the girls' dorm. She was starting to get really nervous and worried about the youngest Weasley. "I think we should go to Dumbledore." She said finally looking at her two friends quite seriously. Ron wasn't so much angry anymore as he was worried about his baby sister. Ginny was missing, and no one knew where she was.

"You'd think they'd have figured it out by now. She could be dead!" He fumed his face red all the way to the tips of his ears. He threw away Hermione's comforting hand and paced the room. "Dumbledore, ha!" He spat out bitterly. "One of his students goes missing and he doesn't even notice that she's gone!"

"Ron, we didn't notice either..." Harry reminded his friend quietly. Both Hermione and Ron turned to look at him, though with very different looks on their faces. Hermione looked like she agreed with him, Ron just looked pissed. "I did so notice! She was just being thick-headed." He said and continued to pace. "What are we going to do? She didn't leave any clues or anything behind." Hermione said with a small frown. It was as if Ginny had simply disappeared.

"Snape." Harry said, earning him odder looks from his friends. He blushed a little. "No, he had Ginny's paper yesterday. He hadn't assigned that until Monday, I know because Colin asked for help." Hermione stared at him wide-eyed at that. "Anyway." Harry continued. "Snape must know where she is, or else he wouldn't have been correcting a paper that he had assigned after she had gone missing."

Hermione thought on this for a few moments. "What! You're out of your bloody mind!" Ron shouted at him. "Snape wouldn't go near my sister!" He fumed. Hermione shook her head. "Harry's right, Ron. How else would he have gotten her paper?" She mused. Ron stared at them unbelievingly. "I don't believe it..." He said to them. "The two of you think that SNAPE has something to do with my sisters' disappearance!"

The two of his friends looked at him and made a small sound. Ron stared back at them and gave a small nod, finally giving in. "Fine. We talk to Snape." He said and walked out fast, not caring if they were following or not. Hermione and Harry made a small sound and hurried after him. What were they going to say?

* * *

AN: Hey everyone! A little insight into what Tom is thinking, and the trio finally notices! I want to thank all of you SO much for reading and reviewing. 100 reviews! Oh gosh, you don't know how happy that makes me. Keep reading and giving feedback!

Love Luck and Lollipops

Becca


	16. No Choice

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places of the Harry Potter world. I do own this story line.

Severus held that kiss for a few moments, for as long as she would allow him to kiss her. Ginny pulled her head back not too long afterwards, her pale cheeks flushed with red as she stared wide eyed up at her professor. Severus smiled at the young witch in his arm, the expression so odd that it took them both quite by surprise. He brushed a lock of hair off her forehead, delighting in the shiver that came from her, and the shy way she turned her eyes away from him.

"Virginia, I have wanted to hold you like this... please do not look away." His voice was so soft that it could hardly be believed that this was the same man that had tortured her family as well as her house. She looked up at him, still flushed as he said that. She shook her head ever so gently, holding her robe closed tightly about her.

"Professor... We can't..." She said, though her heart was in her eyes. She was just at that age when her heart was ready to love and be loved. She yearned to know what it was like to be romanced, to fall in love. Despite all her words, she found herself not wanting to leave the comfort of his long, strong arms around her tiny frame.

Severus silenced her with a touch of one long finger to her lips. "Shh... We can. If you want me, I will walk to the ends of the earth and swim through all the fires of hell to keep you safe." Ginny gasped lightly as he said that, it sending her passionate young mind soaring. She could scarcely stop herself from throwing her arms around his neck. However, just as she did, a searing pain shot through her stomach, causing her to scream, her body convulsing as she sobbed openly against his neck...

* * *

Meanwhile, back in his hideaway, Tom Riddle was sitting in his chair, his long legs thrown over an arm as he kept the Dark Mark aflame. "Sooner or later my dear Severus, you WILL bring her to me... or she will die; no doubt in your arms." A sardonic smile crossed his lips as we waited for the inevitable, knowing that the pain would eventually prove too much for the young teen, especially with her Mark being so raw and new...

* * *

Severus spoke soothing words in the young witch's ear, trying to soothe her, silently cursing the Dark Lord the whole time. After a few minutes, he began to grow terribly concerned. Never had the Mark burned for so long on one single person. His own arm did not even warm as he held her. Her cries and sobs grew more spastic, until she stopped all together, her arms falling to her sides.

Severus felt a rush of fear as she stilled. He pulled her away to look into her face, seeing her stilled so struck a fear so deep that he had not known he could feel it so. Her closed eyes and calmed breath told him that she had passed out. He knew it was a very dangerous thing to leave someone so young in a position as she was, with the Mark burning deep within her.

He cursed the Dark Lord with every fiber in his being. He set her on the bed and with a wave of his wand put her in real clothes. He picked her up, cradling her to him once more. "I am so sorry, Virginia... I must give you up to save you..." He whispered to her, kissing her lips and pulling back, apparating to the Dark Lord, having no other choice...

* * *

Tom Riddle lounged in his chair, a smirk crossing his lips as he saw Severus apparate with Ginny in his arms. He took of the burning off the Mark and swung his legs over, pulling to his feet, carelessly toying with his wand in his long, spider-like fingers. "Ah, Severus. I was wondering when you would see fit to bring my China Doll to me..." He said, a smirk on his face, though his eyes were glittering maliciously.

Severus cradled the teen protectively in his arms, having no intention of handing her to the Dark Lord. Tom simply laughed as he saw this. "You will bring her to me, Severus." He said in the deep, silky voice he had adopted. "NOW!" He growled when Severus refused to move. A simple Imperius Curse however, brought Severus close and he set the redhead in Tom's lap. Tom smirked, watching Severus's expression as he ran his long fingers through the mass of fire red curls.

Severus was forced back and made to kneel as Tom kept running his hand through her bright curls. "Severus... Surely you didn't think that you could keep her from me for long?" He said with an ironic laugh. "She belongs to me, and she always will." He said, his expression hardening as he stared at him. "Young Virginia will be at my side... and you will hear her screams as I take her."

Severus had to fight not to scream and throw curses, his head bowed, his eyes closed, praying to a God he never believed in. He knew that it would do no good to beg, it would only make everything worse for everyone, and unbearable for Ginny. He kept his head down, waiting for what would be his punishment. He waited, and lifted his head when nothing happened.

Tom remained smirking at him. "I have plans for you for defying me, Severus." He said in that silky tone. He stood up, Ginny's small frame thrown carelessly over his shoulder. "You will be shown to your room." He said dismissively, leaving the room and not returning. A few moments later, Severus was forced into a room with one wall entirely of glass, through which he could see a large bedroom, done entirely in black...

* * *

"Ron wait!" Hermione shouted, chasing him through the halls and down to the dungeons, Harry at her side. She could scarcely believe that Ron would be so thick as to try and demand anything from Severus Snape... They burst into his classroom, and then his office, all three perplexed, as their potions master was nowhere to be found.

They searched for hours, going through every spot in the castle that they could think of. At last, Hermione turned to the two of them. "I think we should go to Dumbledore. Ginny is missing, and no one knows where she is. Professor Snape has also gone missing. There could be a correlation between the two..." The boys gave her looks.

"Hermione, could you say that in English?" Ron said, crossing his arms, a frown on his face. Hermione sighed heavily. "Honestly..." She muttered. "Both of them are missing, maybe there is something that connects the two." The boys nodded slightly. The three started towards the Headmasters office, each with their minds weighing heavily with possibilities...

AN: Hey readers! Forgive me for taking so long in getting another chapter out... I have had the worst case of writers block! Please send reviews and I will get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Love, luck and lollipops!

Becca


	17. Bruised and Broken

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places of the Harry Potter world. I do own this story line.

AN: This chapter contains strong implied content. Readers are forewarned.

* * *

The room went completely dark, and Severus could not see an inch in front of him as he stood there. Suddenly he was forced into a chair, his arms and legs tied down so that he couldn't move, a contraption placed over his head so that he was forced to look forwards. He forced himself to stay silent, knowing any cries or pleas for the young witch would go unheeded. Images of the redhead flashed through his mind and he sighed, wondering what the Dark Lord had in mind... 

Severus had all but fallen asleep when the lights went on in the room in front of him. His eyes opened and he felt that same rush of fear as he saw Ginny on the bed, apparently still unconscious. However, she was no longer dressed in the jeans and sweater Severus had put her in... She was now dressed in a rather revealing black peignoir, stitched through with blood red thread. Her bright curls spread under her like a blanket. It would seem that someone had bathed and dressed the teenager with special care.

Severus felt his heart sink as he realized that Riddle was going to steal her innocence... to take the one thing that she would never be able to get back. He pulled at his restraints, the young witches' plight hitting him hard. He could do nothing but watch her as she slept, thinking she must now be under a spell that kept her asleep, for she looked peaceful.

* * *

Tom sauntered into the room, having given Severus a few moments to look over the beauty on the bed. Yes, the sixteen year old was quite stunning in her own way, her innocence appealing and unknowingly sensual. The room had been sealed so that the young witch could use no magic, nor could she escape in any way. Her wand taken from her, the young witch left defenseless as Tom stood at the foot of the bed, watching her sleep. Yes, his punishment for Severus would be a joy for himself. 

A few moments later, Ginny's eyes fluttered slightly and she gave a small whimper, the spell wearing off. "Professor?" She murmured in a delicate voice, one hand rising delicately towards her forehead as she sat up. "Think again, my doll." Tom's silky voice reached her ears and she gasped, her dark eyes popping open. She was white as a sheet and she scooted back from him.

Tom kept an unholy smirk on his face as he looked down at the girl on his bed, the girl who had gotten away from him so many times before. "You have no where to run, my dear... Now you are mine, as you always have been." Ginny looked down at herself and gave a squeak as she realized what she was wearing. She jumped up from the bed, the nightie just barely hiding her, falling just below her bottom. She desperately tried to cover herself up, shaking her head, her eyes wide with fear. "No..." She whimpered.

"Oh yes, Virginia. You know that you have always belonged to me. You cannot escape me this time. Your precious Severus cannot save you, but he is watching. He is able to hear every word that is spoken, and he will hear your every scream as I take you." He said with an almost delighted smirk as he watched the young witch frantically look around for her Professor, whom she had begun to trust almost completely. "Young, innocent little Virginia... Soon you shall not be so pure." He paused to watch realization dawn on her delicate features.

"Yes my dear... I am going to enjoy this... and so will Severus as he watches you break..." He spoke in that silky tone of his as he advanced on her...

* * *

Severus watched the exchange between the two, able to hear every word clearly, though he was invisible to the two in the room. It was as if he was watching a car crash, he could not pull his eyes away from the young witch as Tom performed unspeakable acts with her. He could feel his heart, stony as it was, breaking for the young witch as her screams and cries burned into his memory, her tears into his brain, to never be forgotten. 

When it was over, quite some time later, Tom had left the room, after first looking straight into the mirror with a smirk. Severus sat there, tears streaming down his sallow face as he stared at the girl on the bed. The only sign that she was even alive were the tears streaking down her cheeks as she lay there, bruised and broken, battered down by the only man that had ever scared her... and he had won.

Severus vowed right then and there that there would come a time when Tom Riddle would be destroyed. He would get revenge in Ginny's name if it were the last thing that he ever did...

* * *

AN: Hey everyone! This is a really dark chapter and I feel bad for my characters! It is a little shorter than normal, but I think its quality is worth more than the quantity. Well, I hope you are all liking the story as much as I am enjoying writing it. Please keep on reviewing! I am so happy when I see reviews in my mailbox! 

Love, Luck, and Lollipops,

Becca


	18. A Plan Revealed

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places of the Harry Potter world. I do own this story line.

* * *

Severus could hardly believe the scene he had just witnessed. He was released from the chair binding him, but he did not move. He did not know where he would have gone even if he had the presence of mind to move. All he could think was that Ginny's plight was due to him. He had failed to protect her, failed to keep the promise he had made to her.

The door opened a short while later, Tom Riddle strolling through it without a care in the world. "You know, it has been quite some time since I have taken a virgin." He purred, enjoying the torment he could see on Severus's face. "You have not been faithful to me, Severus." He said, shaking a finger at him. "Tsk tsk. Waiting so long to get me what I want was not a smart idea."

Severus remained sitting still, staring at his reflection in the glass that had now become a mirror, hiding Ginny from him. Tom narrowed his eyes. He was not one who was used to being ignored. "You will answer me when I speak to you." He growled, flicking his wand and causing Severus to stand and face him. The two men glowered at one another, each having his reasons to distrust and abhor the other.

Tom moved so that he was mere inches from the professors face. "She is mine, Severus... She always was and she always will be." He stated with an evil smirk. He turned and left the room, leaving Severus to wallow in his guilt.

* * *

Ginny woke up several hours later, cleaned and dressed in a black silk nightdress, short and low cut. She made a soft whimper as she realized where she was and what had been done to her. She ached all over, but most of all she ached in her heart. She knew that what had been done could never be fixed, no matter what potions she took or spells tried.

She pulled herself off the bed, searching for something to pull over the uncomfortable ensemble. She found nothing and wrapped the sheet around her body for cover. She sat on the edge of the bed, not knowing what to do from here. She looked around the room she was in, a master bedroom. She saw a dresser that took up half of one wall and her curiosity got the better of her. She pulled herself up from the bed and moved over to the imposing piece of furniture. She pulled it open and gave a start when she saw the two dresses, and a lock of hair in the middle.

"They are stunning, aren't they?? Came a low voice directly in her ear. She gave a cry and spun around, coming face to face with her torment, Tom. He gave an ominous chuckle as she tried to back away from him, but she had nowhere to go. He leaned forward, practically pressed against her. "This is what you will wear when you become my wife." He said, fingering the wedding gown. "You have been destined to be mine since the day you were conceived, Virginia."

He took her roughly by the arms, his hands digging into the pale flesh and he pulled her to him. "You will not defy me..." He hissed at her menacingly. He had her, and he would not give her up, not to anyone. At his side she would take down the wizarding world with him. Once she was broken, her thoughts as well as her heart his, then he would send her back to her world, to do his bidding undetected...

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione's voice came up through the entryway. The old headmaster looked up and gave a gentle smile as he saw the three of them. "What can I do for you?" He asked in his kindly way. Before Hermione or Harry could say anything, Ron interrupted, practically screaming.

"My sister is gone! The foul, bloody git took her away somewhere! Who knows what he's done to her!" He exclaimed. "Ron, stop it." Hermione said with a deep frown, a hand on his arm. Dumbledore looked at the trio questioningly. Hermione cleared her throat slightly and continued. "Ginny Weasley has been missing for days, sir. We think Snape..."

"Professor Snape, Ms. Granger." Dumbledore gently reminded her. Hermione nodded slightly. "Alright, we think Professor Snape has something to do with it. He's been absent as well and..." Again she was cut off by the headmaster. "I am aware that Severus is away, Ms. Granger." He said in his soothing voice. "I also know that your sister is missing, Mr. Weasley. There is not much at this school that I do not know." He reminded them, all the while speaking in his quiet, gentle way.

"However, we have no reason to suspect that there is any harm done to either of them, or that there is a correlation between the two." He informed them.

"Sir, Ginny's been missing for more than a week. We saw Snape... Professor Snape grading a paper of her that he assigned only a few days ago. He must have done something or at least know where she is." Harry interjected. Dumbledore was silent for a few moments.

"You may have a point, Harry. I will look into this and we will do what we can to find Ms.Weasley." He assured them. Hermione looked relieved, but Ron looked as though he would say something more.

"Thank you, Professor." Harry said and the both of them steered Ron out the door and down into the hallway. "I'm going looking for her myself." Ron declared, his face red. "I don't care what he says, I know Snape did something to her..." He said and stormed off. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, worried, exasperated looks on their faces. "Ron, wait! We're coming with you..." Harry said...

* * *

Dumbledore frowned when the left and he looked around his office. This situation worried him, though he had not shown it to the students. He had heard rumors that somehow Voldemort had returned once more... And considering the past of the two missing... well, many scenarios passed through his mind. All of which he prayed were wrong...

* * *

AN: Sorry sorry sorry sorry!!!! I haven't been up to writing for a long while and I apologize! I'll try to be more regular with chapters I really will! Thanks for all your support and reviews and welcome to any new readers out there. Please review as you can see it takes me a while to post... reviews help me go faster!!

Love, Luck and Lollipops

Becca


	19. Searching and Waiting

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places of the Harry Potter world. I do own this story line.

* * *

Severus was released a few days later, stern warnings of what would happen if he defied Tom once more. Ginny would pay for his betrayals, and Severus had vowed to keep her from harm. He returned to the school in a foul disposition, more than anything wanting to get Ginny away from Tom, to protect her and keep her safe.

The moment he returned to the school, he was called to Dumbledore's office. Snape silently cursed as he made his way through the castle. The last thing he needed or wanted was to deal with Dumbledore after what had just happened. He entered the office, at the defense already, before the conversation had even started. "You wished to see me, Headmaster?" He asked.

Dumbledore gave a slight nod of his head. "Severus, the youngest Weasley has apparently gone missing. Some of the students think that you are involved with this." Dumbledore said, turning slowly to peer at the man over his half moon spectacles. Snape kept his face devoid of expression as he looked at the older man.

"I know nothing about these allegations, sir. I have not seen Ms.Weasley for some time." Severus said to him, using his well-known legilimency to keep the truth from Dumbledore. He would spare Ginny any pain that he could. He would not add to the hurt if he could help it.

Dumbledore kept his gaze on the man for a few moments before he nodded slightly. Whether it was good judgement or not, he trusted this man. Severus was dismissed and he went back to his quarters, pacing the room and trying to think of ways to get Ginny out of the hell she was in. He was unaware of the trio's attempt to find and rescue her.

* * *

"Ron, do you have even an idea of where we should start?" Hermione tried to reason with him as he packed a bag and started off the grounds. Hermione and Harry had hurriedly done the same and were following Ron, flanking his sides. Ron shook his head, his face red in anger and worry. "I don't know..." He admitted.

Hermione heaved a sigh. "We should probably start by looking to his ancestry. Perhaps we can find some clue as to where he might have taken her." She said. Harry stayed quiet, letting Hermione figure it all out. He was worried about Ginny, but he had never given her more than a passing thought after the incident with the diary. She simply hadn't crossed his mind after that.

* * *

Matters grew increasingly worse over the following weeks. Several students had gone missing, some showing up dead days later at thier parents doorsteps. Word had spread about Voldemort's return and the wizarding world was beginning to panic. Dumbledore had attempted to regroup the Order of the Pheonix with little luck, and he was beginning to fear the worst.

Tom paced his throne room. He had expected Ginny to break long before now. It irritated him that the little wench was showing more backbone than he had thought possible. He had humiliated her, beat her, raped her... nothing had broken her proud spirit. She continued to cling to the Potions Master, adamant that he would return to save her.

He didn't want to do it, but Tom feared that he would have to put her under the Imperius curse to get what he wanted from her. His mind made up, he decided that they would be wed on that night. He covered the room in a few long strides, going to the room that was now used as Ginny's. It was decorated all in blacks and green, to his taste, not hers. He flung open the door without so much as a knock and stared at her.

Ginny rarely spoke any longer, and she obeyed to what she was told. She did it all without any sign that she was giving in or fighting back. She seemed indifferent to it all, always seeming to expect that any moment, someone would try and help her. She had no such luck, and spent her days looking out the window, waiting and wondering.

She turned her head and obediantly rose to her feet when she saw that it was Tom. Over the past weeks, she had learned what to expect of him, and what was also expected of her. She did not accept it, and she struggled whenever she could, but the beatings were starting to get to her. There had been no word or sight of Severus since that first awful night, and she was beginning to come to the conclusion that he was not coming for her. That information hit her the worst of all.

Tom sauntered into the room like a cat on the prowl, looking over her. His eyes scanned down her body, as though she were bare to him and not wearing the black gown that had been made specifically for her, showing every curve of her body without shame. "Tonight, you will be my wife, Virginia." He said to her in a low, slow tone. He smirked as he saw her amber eyes darken with fear.

"You have shared my bed, Virginia. It is time now that you share everything of yourself with me." He said to her, moving forward. He took hold of her arms tightly, bringing thier faces within inches of the others. "You belong to me..." He purred in her face before crushing his lips upon hers, bruising the tender flesh of her mouth, claiming her once more as his.

Ginny shuddered as he said and did that to her, her small hands in fists at her sides. She hated and feared this man more than any other. He had taken everything from her until there was nothing left worth fighting for. She knew that he would never release her, and that he would murder anyone that dared to try for her...

* * *

AN: Whew! It's been a while but thankfully not too long. I hope you like this chapter! I had fun writing it, though I thought the story was lagging a bit so I speeded it up. Anywho, leave me comments! I love seeing comments telling me what you all think :-p Thanks to the readers/reviewers who have followed this story and not gotten angry over my lack of posting and welcome to any new readers!

Love, luck and lollipops!

Becca


	20. Dinner

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places of the Harry Potter world. I do own this story line.**_

_Ginny's dark eyes fluttered open and she made a soft sound, realizing that she was Riddle's prisoner for another day. The realization caused her to shiver violently. A little house elf came into the room then and Ginny hurriedly pulled the black satin sheets to cover her nude form. _

"_Mistress will please to come with Peechka." The little elf squeaked. Ginny made a small sound. "Where are you taking me?" She asked the little elf. The elf bowed her head. "Mistress is to be cleaned up and given clothes. Peechka is to help Mistress." Came the elf's high-pitched squeak. Ginny was thoroughly confused and she made a small sound, not moving. "Master will be very angry with Peechka if Mistress does not hurry. Mistress will please to put this on." She squeaked, holding out a black robe for Ginny to take. _

_Ginny looked down at the little elf, not knowing what she should do. She took the robe and pulled it around her little frame, her hands trembling all the while at the memories of what had happened in this room. "All right." She said to the elf in a defeated way. Professor Snape could not help her now... Had he even tried? She could not stop herself from wondering..._

_Ginny was taken to a rather lavish suite of rooms, all decorated in black and crimson. The little elf insisted on helping her into the bath, and helping her wash with sweet smelling soaps. She shampooed her hair until the fire red curls turned as dark as blood. She emerged from the tub and was told to put on a gown of black and emerald, lined with crimson, a stunning gown with belled sleeves, a tiny waist and a full skirt that made her appear older than her sixteen years._

_Peechka instructed her to wait there in the rooms and she left. Ginny distinctly heard the click of the lock and she gave a small sigh, knowing that once more she was locked in. She didn't understand why he kept locking her in, she wasn't liable to go anywhere. She sat on the edge of the bed, her head in her hands, soft curls falling over her shoulders. What was she supposed to do now?_

_Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep on the large bed and was awaken by the little elf shaking her. "Mistress has wrinkled her dress! Peechka must fix!" She squeaked and forced Ginny to stand up. "Mistress will follow Peechka. Mistress is to dine with my Master tonight." She squeaked and Ginny began to tremble, shaking her head. "Mistress has no choice. Mistress must follow Peechka." She squeaked and Ginny was forced to follow._

_She was led into a large dining room, where there was a table that could easily seat forty or so people. Every seat was filled with masked figures, save for the head of the table, which sat Tom Riddle. Every head turned to stare as she was led to the seat at the right of Tom. She sat, unable to lift her head, feeling like she wanted to disappear as they continued to stare at her._

_Tom sat there for a few moments, watching the teenager squirm under the eyes of his Deatheaters. He stood then and addressed them, all eyes turning to him. "As you all know, young Virginia here is now to be counted among our ranks. However, she is to be valued far greater than any of you, as I have chosen her to be at my side."_

_Ginny's head snapped up at this and she made a sound, her dark eyes going wide at his words. What?? She had never agreed to such a thing!! He had beaten and raped her often, but she had never intended to remain at his side. She paled and sat there staring at the one man she hated more than anyone else, who had taken everything from her and caused her such pain... Moreover, she knew she could do nothing to stop him..._

"_Yes," Continued Tom. "Virginia is to be at my side, to satisfy me and me only. She is to give me an immortality that only she can provide. The immortality of an heir." He said to them, revealing that he was planning to in fact impregnate Ginny with his child, therefore giving his name, his legacy an immortality that could be done in no other way..._

"_We are to celebrate by dinner." He said and sat down, possessively bringing a hand to Ginny's thigh, smirking as she recoiled. "Yes, my dear little china doll... you are going to be vital in the downfall of this world..." He hissed to her, enjoying her wince and her large eyes filled with fear, pain, anger and mistrust... _

_**AN: Hey guys! I know, I know. It's about time I got another chapter out. Sorry this is a little shorter than normal but I hope it gives you something to wonder about. Don't forget to review!**_

_**Love, Luck, and Lollipops,**_

_**Becca**_


	21. At Long Last

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places of the Harry Potter world. I do own this story line.**

_Mercifully, Ginny was left alone that night to contemplate what was her fate. She had not changed out of that brilliant dress, and she dared not try to venture out of her room. She could not think about it, not about any of it. It made her feel violently ill to know that she was going to be raped until and probably even after she was pregnant. She was only sixteen! She did not want to have a child, especially not one that the Dark Lord had created in her stomach. She made a little whimper and curled in a fetal position on the bed, allowing herself to draw back, to escape back into her mind..._

_Weeks passed, little Ginny forced to undergo Voldemort's desires, which sometimes proved to be very violent. Still, the teenager had failed to be with child. Voldemort was quickly growing disappointed and angry. He proceeded then to take her more frequently, bursting in on her when she least expected it, often leaving her in a fit of despair and pain, attended only by the little elf, Peechka._

_Those same weeks were spent in the dungeon for Severus, who had come back only to be thrown unceremoniously into the dungeon, his mind twisting as he thought of different ways to make the Dark Lord suffer for the atrocities he was forcing upon Ginny, which were brought to him in detail by none other than Lucius Malfoy, once a week. Severus wanted to reach out and strangle the blonde man for delighting so in his pain. He vowed he would make Lucius suffer as well when he finally got out of that dark, damp prison cell._

_Then one day, quite suddenly, Ginny awoke just after dawn, feeling violently ill. She raced to the bathroom and remained there for some time, kneeling on the floor by the commode. She had a deep sinking feeling in her heart. So sick in the morning for no apparent reason? It could only mean one thing... At long last, she was with child. The thought made her shudder violently. She did not move, not even when she heard the familiar pop that meant Riddle was there._

_Tom Riddle's unusually high-pitched voice rang out harshly. "Come and please me, china doll." Ginny could not move even then, feeling terribly sick, not due exclusively to her condition. Riddle appeared in the doorway then, glaring down at her for a moment. She could feel him pushing into her mind as he had done so very many times before. She considered that just as much of a rape as when he took her body. _

_Slowly, a malevolent smile spread across his boyish face. "At last. My name will be preserved through the bastard in your stomach." He hissed. He knelt down beside her then, tilting her head by rough fingers on her pale chin. "My child will not be a bastard, my little china doll. You will be mine in name as well. Despite your being a blood traitor, you will be my wife. You will obey my every command and do my bidding. You will raise my child to be feared and respected, deeply steeped in the dark arts." He said to her. _

_He pressed his barely there lips roughly down against her full ones, rather enjoying her squirms and clear hatred for him. He finally pulled back, smoothing her red curls away from her face, yanking on them hard to hear her yelp of pain. "You have pleased me, Virginia. I will grant you a favor that you have been wishing for; for some time now." He said nothing more and straightened, sneering down at her. He dissaparated then without a word, leaving her there crouched in the bathroom, her dark eyes closed and tears streaming heavily down her cheeks. Bruises and marks littered her porcelain skin from her encounters with him. _

_Peechka came into the bathroom then to usher her out. She made no opposition, as usual, as the little elf dressed her, today in a long dress of white silk with a modest neckline and long sleeves, a mockery of the innocence that had once been hers. She did not know where she was being taken as the elf led her out of the room, nor did she really care. She felt as though her emotions had been stripped from her, leaving her with nothing but pain and a terrible emptiness that she could not avoid._

_After what seemed a lifetime of walking, always heading down, they came to what could only serve as a dungeon. Ginny shivered violently in the cold dampness and she wrapped her pale, thin arms around her small frame, looking gaunt due to lack of nourishment. Riddle fed her, but she did not eat more than she needed to survive. Her head was bowed against her chest as though she were trying to pull herself into her own body and disappear. An all too familier voice cause her head to snap up in surprise._

_Severus paced his little cell as he did most days. Lucius was due in at any moment. He hated the brute for bringing him such terrible news, but all the same it was almost a comfort to know that the little redhead was alive. He picked his head up, onyx eyes watching the door. He gave a gasp as he saw her there, wearing white, dressed as an angel, but more closely resembling a skeleton. "Virginia!" He exclaimed, feeling a rush surge through him as she lifted her head..._

**A/N : Hey! I'm picking up with this story once more and hopefully will have time to finish it! Thank all of you for following this story and I hope you like the way it's going. I've moved from a college student to a teacher now, and comments are ALWAYS welcome and appreciated!**

**Love Luck & Lollipops!**

**Becca**


	22. Bittersweet

AN: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters. I do own this storyline.

What little color there was had drained quickly from Ginny's face as she saw her Professor, looking much worse for wear after the many months they had been trapped there. Before she knew what was happening, she was on her knees pressed to the bars, her eyes closed as she was enveloped by his arms, the bars pressing against both of their bodies as they held each other over them.

"Oh Merlin, Ginny... You have no idea how frightened I've been for you..." He murmured into her bright curls. She smelt so good... He let his hands spread over her back, giving a small growl as he felt how thin she was beneath the dress. "What has he done to you..." He said. It was not a question.

Ginny closed her eyes tightly as she felt him spread his hands. She had no doubts whatsoever that if these bars were not in the way, he would have her completely in his embrace. She was so terribly frightened of where she was and what was happening. Severus was the only person here that was not trying to hurt or control her. She made a soft whimper and stayed close to him. "He... I..." She tried to tell him what Riddle was doing to her, but she simply could not find the words.

"Shh..." Severus soothed, whispering gently in her ear to calm the teenager. He had never felt this way about anyone. It did not matter to him that she was more than twenty years younger than he was; all that mattered was that she felt the same about him. "Tell me, Ginny... Tell me everything, do not be afraid." He murmured, one hand moving to gently run through her thick curls, allowing himself the luxury for the first time.

Ginny let herself calm in his arms, her eyes still closed, her hands clutching to his now tattered and dirty robes. "He's going to make me marry him..." She said in a small voice. She heard his slow hiss of anger and it somehow made her feel better, which even she had to admit made no sense. "That's not all..." She said in a small voice. "I'm pregnant."

Time seemed to freeze in that moment. She was pregnant... the bastard had impregnated a teenager! His grip tightened on her as she said that to him. "Whatever it takes... I will get you out of here... I will not let them destroy you... hold on... for me..." He whispered in her ear.

"Isn't this lovely." Came the voice of Lucius Malfoy, staring at the two of them, his grey eyes flaring as he looked at the two on the floor. He delighted in the visible shudder that went through the teen at his voice. Severus gave a growl as he heard the other man. "You couldn't give us five damned minutes before showing your face..." He growled, pulling to his feet, but refusing to let go of Ginny.

Lucius grinned at this. "Ah, Severus. So copious with your words. I could have her neck snapped in moments if I chose." He said, pulling on the girls' hair and tugging her away from the bars, her cry of pain echoing in the dungeons. He pulled her right back against him, his eyes staring at Severus the entire time. He knew very well that he could not do anything to Ginny without risking Voldemort's anger.

Ginny made a little whimper as she was forced back, but she said nothing, at least not right away. "Let me go..." She said quietly. "Riddle will have your head for defying him." She said quietly, cringing at the very name. Lucius took a slight step back at that, releasing the little redhead. He had not anticipated that she would have the inner strength to defy him. He pulled back, knowing that she was right. He saw something in her that reminded him of his Lord. For a brief moment, fear flashed in the cool grey eyes, replaced a split second later by anger. "Make the most of your time... you will not be allowed down here again." He hissed and dissaparated, leaving them alone once more.

Severus was staring at the young witch with wide eyes as she turned slowly to face him. "Virginia..." He said in an awed voice. He had not seen anyone make Lucius back off like that except for Voldemort himself. "Look at me." He requested quietly. Ginny lifted her head slowly until her eyes locked with his. "You are an incredible woman. Do not ever let anyone tell you otherwise." He said to her, reaching a hand out to her, feeling a jolt as she reached out as well. His hand completely encased hers. "I will save you." He whispered.

Ginny did not pull back as he lightly tugged on her hand to pull her forward. She gave a gentle sound and her eyes closed as he leaned down to kiss her through the bars. She felt herself arch into his touch, her free hand moving to his shoulder even as his moved to cup her cheek. They lost themselves within that forbidden kiss.

Clapping could be heard and the two immediately pulled apart, Ginny turning to see a smugly grinning Tom Riddle watching them. "Now, if that isn't the picture of perfection." He hissed in his unusually high voice. "A picture of a young Beauty with her aging Beast." He said, making Severus growl even as he held Ginny back against him, making Riddle laugh. "You will not be seeing my bride for quite some time, my dear Severus. We are going away to where she can birth my legacy." He said with an evil grin.

Ginny shuddered violently as he said that, but she did not have the strength to speak back to him. She clutched Severus's hands, dreading the moment she would be pulled away. A small whimper escaped her as she was pulled from him almost as soon as the thought entered her head, forced to Riddle's side. He smashed his lips against hers, bruising the full red lips and enjoying her small whimper of pain. "Farewell." He said to Severus. The last he saw of Ginny were her dark, pleading eyes... eyes that would haunt him for the rest of his life...

AN: It's been a while since I've posted anything and I thank you all for being patient! So much has happened lately and it feels like my head is going to explode, it's almost a relief to pop into the HP world. Please review! It would give me so much to look forward to!

Love, Luck & Lollipops!

Becca


	23. Waiting

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor the idea behind Harry Potter. I do own this storyline.

* * *

Ginny was not taken away, as Riddle had said. She was kept in the same house, though forbidden to go anywhere near the dungeons. She was married to Riddle, a simple gold band on her finger signifying it to the world. Months passes, and Ginny soon came to both love and pity the child growing in her. She spent most days in the opulent garden, walking or sitting on one of the many benches, her hands on her stomach.

She was due any day now, and she was shadowed everywhere she went even more closely than usual. There was scarcely a place for her to rest her eyes that did not show part of a black cloak, one of the Deatheaters. She sat on the edge of bench, resting from the short walk. She tired so easily lately, and she knew it was the child doing it. It was summer now, and she had just turned seventeen. She often wondered what was going on outside her prison, but no one would tell her anything.

She often wondered about her Potions professor, though it pained her greatly to reminisce about what might have been. She did not even know if he was alive or dead. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back, catching the sun on her delicate features, allowing herself to warm. "Hush, little one." She murmured, her hands gently caressing her bloated abdomen.

Peechka hurried over to her Mistress with a glass of water. "Mistress should not be in the sun." The little elf squeaked. Ginny gave a heavy sigh and nodded, opening her eyes and accepting the water. She had learned to trust the elf, who served her, not Tom Riddle. Of course, the elf couldn't help her escape, but she at least managed to make her living quarters her own, decorated to her liking. It made it no less of a prison, but at least she was comfortable.

She managed to pull herself to her feet, a hand pressed on her lower back, the other resting on her stomach. Peechka had taken the glass back and gently pushed her mistress out of the sun. The elf gave a little squeak that startled Ginny and she looked down at her. "Mistress has begun!" The elf said. Sure enough, Ginny's water had broken… she was having the child…

The wizarding world was in complete turmoil. In the past year, Voldemort had risen above the horrors of the past, stronger than ever. Dumbledore had fallen, and Harry Potter had not been seen in months, many feared that he was dead. Severus Snape had not returned either, at least not to the position he had previously occupied. He had returned only several months after disappearing, taking over the post of Headmaster from the murdered Dumbledore.

Severus was not happy, by any stretch of the word. He was ghastlier than usual, his demeanor growing far surlier as the days dragged on. Each day seemed a year, each moment endless. He head nothing of Ginny, even Lucius had stopped telling him of what was happening to her. As it was summer, he had the castle to himself, and he prowled the halls relentlessly, getting no rest from his thoughts.

He could not stop wondering about Ginny, how she was faring, if she was being taken care of. He had been banned from any Deatheater activity outside of the school, and the subject of Voldemort's chosen one was absolutely forbidden in any form under penalty of death. He knew that she must be nearing the end of her pregnancy, and he agonized over her state. For the first time in many, many years he was hoping for his Mark to burn, so that he might learn any glimpse of the young witch that had captured him so completely.

His scowl deepened as he saw a blonde figure coming across the grounds towards him. "Ah, Severus. How good to see you." Lucius drawled, his grey eyes full of malice. He received a brief grunt in response that made the blonde laugh. "You should not be so unfriendly, Severus. I have great news for all of us." Lucius said, watching his fellow Deatheater closely.

Severus's interest was impossible to ignore. He went very still and stared at the blonde, careful to keep his black eyes cautious, though his fists balled tightly at his sides. "And what news is that?" He asked carelessly, trying everything in his power to seem disinterested.

"The Dark Lord's child is about to be born. The little… She has begun labor." Lucius informed him, having to stop short from making a derogative remark about his master's chosen bride. "Somehow, you have been granted the privilege of attending the birthing." He said with obvious reluctance. "It might prove entertaining, as she is not to have any potion to ease the pain." He said with a sly grin, knowing that would bother the other man.

Severus could scarcely breathe as he was told this and he simply stood there, almost trembling in anticipation of being near her, seeing to her safety, if only for a few hours. When he learned she was to endure the pain without any help, he scowled darkly, his black eyes glittering. Lucius saw that he would receive no further enjoyment from this part of his task, so he took the man's sleeve and apparated them, the first sound to greet them was an earsplitting scream of agony…

AN: Hey everyone! I know it's been a while but my laptop crashed and I lost EVERYTHING that was on it! I've started to write again and I hope you will all be patient with me. Thank you for the reviews and welcome to any new readers! I hope you are enjoying my fic! Remember to review!

Love, Luck & Lollipops!


	24. Ending and Beginning

I do not own Harry Potter or it's story. I do own this plot.

Severus felt an instant tightening in his chest as he heard Ginny's scream. He started to move towards the door and was stopped by none other that Tom Riddle, who stood before him, a fanatical gleam in his eyes. "It must be a boy… It WILL be a male heir." He hissed at Snape. "If it is not, the child shall die." He said coldly. Severus merely nodded, anxious to get to her as another scream pierced the hall.

Riddle gave his assent and Severus rushed into the room, to Ginny's side. "Virginia… it's alright, I'm here." He soothed, taking her hand and standing close to her head. Her bright curls were darkened with sweat from the exertion and she grasped his hand tightly.

"I'm so… scared…" She breathed out, looking up at him piteously. Severus nodded and spoke soothing words to her. The labor went on for hours, and Ginny nearly passed out. In the end, it was Severus that delivered the child… a girl. He knew at once that the child's life was in danger, so he cast a spell on the newborn, causing her to appear dead already. He spirited her away quickly, miraculously without anyone seeing.

"The child was born dead, My Lord. But no matter, it was only a girl." Severus said to his Lord after coming out of the room. Riddle gave a roar of anger and his eyes narrowed.

"Very well. Return to your duties, Snape. I will have work for you to do shortly. You have proved yourself." He said, though Riddle's approval was no longer something Snape craved. He was dismissed, and he returned to the castle, where he immediately began to care for Ginny's daughter, a small infant with blood red curls. She was healthy, against all the odds. Severus had not known what he would do, but he wouldn't allow Ginny's child to be harmed. He would keep her hidden away, for many, many long years…

The years passed, and Ginny did indeed get pregnant again, almost immediately. This time she had given birth to a boy, and he was raised entirely by her; though the news of her daughters death hit Ginny like a ton of bricks, she had finally accepted her role in the world, at Tom's side. She was now feared almost as greatly as Tom himself, and was raising her son to be the same. She had succeeded in finding the trio, the dream team that she had once so longed to be a part of. Her fool of a brother she had spared, but Harry and Hermione had not been so lucky.

Severus had retreated, leaving his post at the school, claiming he was ill. He spent the years raising Ginny's little girl, whom he called Isabella Guinevere. He had wanted the child to have something of her mother, though he could not make it obvious. Little Bella had grown into a beautiful child, bright and loving. Severus saw to it that only her good qualities were nurtured, hoping to drive away any instincts from the Riddle side.

Bella showed great promise. At only seven years old, she was wonderfully adept at magic. Severus hated what was happening to Ginny, how she was changing, but consoled himself that her daughter would be raised right. She called Severus Papa, and the little girl loved him with all her heart. Severus had kept her a secret, and he made her a year younger than she truly was, to keep her identity a secret from the ones that would try and harm her.

"Papa!" Bella cried joyfully, tumbling into the study, her cheeks red from running. Her long dark curls were horribly tangled, and she flung herself into Severus's lap. "Oh Papa! A letter came today! Please may I open it? Please please please!" She exclaimed, waving the letter clutched in her little hand. It was an owl from a distant school that both Bella and Severus had hoped she would be accepted to. It was one of the very few that were not completely encompassed by the dark arts.

Severus gave a small laugh and cupped her cheek tenderly. "Of course, my dear." He told her, unable to not smile at the creature, so like her mother that it made his heart ache. Bella's hands shook as she tore open the letter. She had just turned eleven, or so she thought, and was terribly excited to be going to school. Her dark eyes scanned the letter quickly, and her face lit up like it was Christmas morning.

"Papa! I've been excepted! They want me to come!" She cried, throwing her arms around him in a hug. "This is the happiest day of my life!" She exclaimed breathlessly as she pulled back. "I've got to go pack my things! Term begins in two weeks!" She said and hurried from the room, the letter left on his lap. Severus shook his head and couldn't help a small chuckle. He picked up the letter to read it himself.

The school had also accepted his request to join their teaching staff. By happy coincidence, their previous potions master had retired, and they were in great need. Severus gave a sigh of relief. He did not want to be parted from Bella, who had become his world. He still yearned for Ginny, but she had become something he could not understand, her sweetness had left her an empty, cruel shell of the girl she had once been.

He knew of her son, of course, the entire world knew about that. The child had been named Aiden Thomas, and he was very much like his father in looks, though he was a quiet child, like his mother had been. He did not like the Dark Arts, he found them scary and dangerous. Ginny consented to allow him to go to the school that he wished, and argued with Voldemort over it. He only agreed when she said she would be going with him to see that his family duties were not forgotten. The school was in need of a heavier hand than the previous Headmaster had given, and Ginny was to become Headmistress. She took the role only to be near her son, to be sure that he would continue the way she and his father wished.

Little did either Severus or Ginny knew that they would be seeing each other again, after nearly twelve years of silence. Twelve years in which Severus had raised her daughter, and Ginny had become feared and hated by most of the world…

AN: And so we come to the end of this fic… don't worry though! A sequel is in the works already for what happens next! I felt it was time to leave this story and go on to the next chapter in their lives. Please review and keep checking back for part two!

Love, Luck & Lollipops!

Becca


End file.
